Draco's Mom
by lessersunshine2
Summary: Loosely based on the song Stacy's mom. Hermione start's a relationship with Draco then falls for his mom. Small amount of Hermione/Draco. Main pairing is Hermione/Narcissa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had a friend request that I write a story based on "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. If you're not familiar with it check it out. Except using Hermione falling for Draco's mom. So that's what this is. There is some Hermione/Draco in the beginning, but Narcissa/Hermione is endgame.

* * *

8 o'clock on the dot Hermione arrived in Shaklebolt's office. She was there to talk about a new position opening in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Hermione was excited about the new opportunity. She was excited to use her brain for a better cause. She had one of the best N.E.W.T scores in the history of the test and she was ready to prove herself outside of the Golden Trio. Hermione had no idea what position they would be offering her but she would be willing to take almost anything.

The Ministry had recognized her talents and had asked her to come in to talk about a job. Shacklebolt had watched her when they were both members of the Order and he had noticed how she was always cleaning up the messes that Harry and Ron seemed to create. In the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes she would be heading up the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad division and help the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee when they needed her.

Hermione was startled from her thoughts when the loud boom of the Minister's voice hit her ears. He had been calling her name. A warm smile spread across her face as she got up to meet her old friend. He wrapped her in a tight embrace before leading her into his large office. His office was large but cozy. Hermione took the seat opposite Kingsley's desk and waited for him to start.

After an hour Hermione walked out the meeting more excited then ever about her new position. "I'll see you Monday," Shaklebolt called after her.

Hermione smiled, "I'll see you then."

Hermione used one of the floo's and went back to her apartment. Her apartment was on the east side of muggle london. She had decided it would be a good place to settle after the war. It wasn't likely that she would be recognized or get harassed in a muggle neighborhood, and so far she was right.

Hermione's apartment was spacious due to some undetectable extension charms. It was filled with gold oversized furniture and the walls were crimson. Book shelves adorned almost every wall. So far Hermione had read about half of the books on the shelves. It was her goal to read all of them.

The windows were huge and looked down on the streets of London. Hermione loved settling down in front of one of the windows with hot chocolate and a book. She would switch between reading and people watching. It was her favorite thing to do in her down time. Hermione had broken up with Ron after the war and found that she had a lot more free time.

After the war she had remained friends with all the Weasly's even Ron. Although she found that she needed someone who was more on her level intellectually she found that she still enjoyed hanging out with him. She still talked to Harry every week to. He was getting ready to marry Ginny and she couldn't have been happier for the couple. Hermione had no one special in her life. She was still waiting for the world to settle down after the war and wasn't going to actively seek anyone until her life went back to normal.

Hermione walked to her closet and looked through her clothes. She was throughly disappointed with what she saw. It was becoming apparent that sweat pants and old shirts wouldn't cut it for her new job with the ministry. That settled it. She would have to go shopping for a new wardrobe immediately.

Hermione walked over to the floo and called up Ginny. Moments later her face appeared in the fire place.

"Would you like to come shopping with me. I need clothes for my new job," the brunette knew that Ginny would be more than happy to go with her. Ginny's favorite thing to do was buy things. Hermione knew that her friend would pick out a ton of outfits for her and Hermione wouldn't have to put much effort into it at all. The less effort the better Hermione thought.

Ginny squealed. It was an obvious yes. "Let me get freshened up and I'll be right over."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny's face disappeared from view. She took a seat on the couch and waited for her friend. After thirty minutes the flames in Hermione's fire placed roared green and out stepped her red headed best friend. Hermione jumped up from her seat to greet the girl. The two shared pleasantries before leaving for the local botiques.

It had been hours since they had started shopping. Hermione was exhausted and was ready to go home but from the look on Ginny's face they weren't close to leaving. Hermione had been dragged into more stores than she could count. She had purchased enough outfits to last her a year without ever wearing the same one twice. They were quickly approaching the wizarding side of London. Hermione tried to avoid this section. Every time she was there it seemed like people would come up to her and ask her about the war. Or they would ask her what it was like to be part of the Golden Trio and then ask for her autograph. Hermione wasn't taking well to her new found fame unlike Harry and Ron.

Ginny pushed her forward and Hermione found her self on the side of town she was least looking forward to. They went in and out of many of the shops picking up odd and ends. Ginny had bought a small gift for Harry in one of the quidditch shops.

"I need a break," Hermione whined.

Ginny rolled her eyes but she knew that Hermione would pout until she got her way. The red head grabbed her friends arm and led her straight to the nearest bookstore. Hermione wasn't paying any attention to where they were headed all she could think about was how happy she was to take a break from the endless amounts of shopping they had done.

The brunette witch felt her nose tingle as the faint smell of books entered her nostrils. She knew where they were headed and she couldn't of been happier. Her mind ran off in a million directions as she thought about all the books she wanted to purchase.

She lifted her head to mutter a 'thank you' to the man who had held the door of the store open for her. It took her a minute before she realized who it was that was holding the door open. Her face was reflecting the shock she felt in her mind as a smirk spread across Draco Malfoy's face. Hermione never thought she'd see the day when the blonde Slytherin would be thoughtful enough to hold a door open for a muggle born like herself.

"Thank you," Hermione said in a meek voice.

Malfoy nodded his head curtly but said nothing in return. Hermione couldn't tell if he knew it was her or not. She hadn't changed much since they had been in school together. Her hair was little tamer and she had grown a few inches but other than that she thought she still looked the same. Hermione quickly brushed off the incident and went in search of some things to add to her ever growing collection.

As she was standing at the check out she noticed that Draco was standing in a corner staring at her. It was unnerving and she didn't appreciate it. She quickly grabbed her items and walked for the door but the blonde wizard stepped into her path to stop her.

"Hello Miss Granger."

Hermione was taken aback. She hadn't seen him since the war and she could care less about having a conversation with him. "Hi Malfoy," she replied curtly.

"How have things been?"

Hermione forced a smile on her face and words out of her mouth. After talking to the young man for several minutes it had seemed that maybe he had grown up from his foolish ways of childhood. He no longer held his nose up in the air as if to say he was better than her. And by the fifth minute Hermione was actually enjoying the conversation.

"Would you like to grab coffee sometime?" Draco asked during a lull in their conversation.

Hermione was taken aback by the question. She honestly didn't know if she could make it through a whole cup of coffee with her former nemesis but she wasn't quick enough to come up with a reason why they shouldn't and before she knew it she was accepting his invitation.

After what seemed like hours to Ginny, they finally left the small book store. Hermione lugged out a decent stack of books under her arm. She was thrilled with the books she had bought. She quickly wanted to end their shopping excursion so she could go home and read. The two finished up and parted ways. They would be seeing each other the following evening.

Hermione arrived at her empty apartment just as the sun was setting. She quickly closed her blinds and set wards to protect her house as she did every night. She felt no imminent threat but the war had taught her that you could never be too cautious. After Hermione cast the last protection spell she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of tea.

She settled in the over stuffed chair in her bed room and prepared to read one of the books she had bought on their shopping trip earlier that day. Hermione opened to the first page and let her eyes taken in the words. Before long she was softly snoring in an over stuffed chair. The book had fallen out of her hands and landed carelessly on the floor.

Hermione felt the stiffness in her muscles as she began to wake up. She had fallen asleep while reading like she did almost every night. She shed the clothes from the day and turned the lights off before climbing into her bed. She pulled the duvet to her chin and closed her eyes.

The next morning Hermione woke up earlier. She made herself a light breakfast that consisted of toast and coffee. After consuming the food she found her jogging shorts and set out for a run. She ran a mile every morning. It was part of her ritual. It helped her clear her head and then focus on the upcoming events of the day. Today she would be having Ron, Harry, and Ginny over for lunch.

The four of them tried to have lunch once a week at one of their respective houses. This week Hermione had offered to cook. She was excited to catch up with her friends and tell them about her new job position at the ministry. She would also be using the day to study up on her new job. She was already over qualified but in her mind she could never be too prepared.

Hermione walked straight to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She washed off the sweat from her exercise. She washed her hair with a special shampoo she had created to help her keep the unruly locks manageable. After her shower she found some comfy clothes and decided to take inventory on the food situation.

She was throughly disappointed in what she found. She would have to make a trip to the market to pick up lunch items before her friends came over. Harry, Ginny, and Ron never expected much from Hermione's cooking. She could brew the most complicated potions but would somehow manage to burn water. Harry, Ron, and Ginny usually ate a light snack before they went to Hermione's to eat, just incase the food was inedible.

Hermione arrived home moments before her friends were due to arrive. She quickly ran to change her clothes then started pulling out things to cook for lunch. She was turning the oven on when she heard her front door open. She quickly wiped her hands on her apron and went to greet her company.

A smile spread across Hermione's face as Ginny and Harry walked into her flat holding hands. She flung her arms around the red heads neck and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before greeting Harry.

A few moments later Ron stepped out the fire place. The friends caught up as Hermione finished making dinner. She told them the news about her job and they all seemed genuinely happy for her. They all seemed to think the job was fitting for her. As the retired to the living room for after dinner drinks Ginny decided to push some fun at her friend.

"Guess who we ran into yesterday while shopping?"

"Who," Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said with a pleased smile on her face.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, in fact Hermione even talked to him for quite sometime."

At this point the brunette witch wished that her friend would just shut up before she told them anything else. But luck was never on her side.

"He seems to have changed a lot since the war," Hermione quickly added to save face.

"Yeah he even asked her to coffee," Ginny couldn't help but throw in.

Hermione was giving her friend a death glare while Ron's face started to burn with anger.

"Mione you can't have coffee with him. He's a complete prat," Ron complained, "You told him no, right?

"Well… I didn't exactly say no," She could see Ron's blood pressure rising so she quickly added, "I really think he's trying to be a better person. I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt and seeing what he wants."

After that the discussion was closed. None of them would agree on the topic so there was no point in talking about it any more.

A few hours later Hermione was seeing her friends to the door, as they left she vowed to herself that Ginny would pay for letting that little bit of information slip. She shut the door behind her guest and with a flick of her wand she sent all the dirty dishes whizzing to the sink.

The next week had went by without incident. She had started her job at the ministry and was finding it rather enjoyable. She was grateful to have something to do. After the war she had ended up with enough galleons to keep her living a decent life until she died. She took the job not for the money but because she wanted to keep busy. The first days had been training. Nothing of note had happened she mostly studied up on the workings of the department. They seemed rather unorganized and by the next day she had brought in a list of things that could help the department be more efficient.

When Hermione had arrived back to her flat on Wednesday she was greeted by an owl that seemed to be waiting her arrival. She hadn't recognized the creature so she quickly took the parchment off his leg to see who had wrote her.

_Miss Granger,_

_I was wondering if you would accompany tomorrow night for coffee. I could meet you at the Ministry after work?_

_,Draco Malfoy_

Hermione rolled her eyes at how formal the boy was. She quickly wrote out her confirmation and sent the tiny owl on it's way after giving it some treats.

The next day flew by and before Hermione knew what was happening it was time for her to meet Draco. She put her things in her office and headed out to meet the blonde. Just as they had planned, he was waiting for her. She appreciated the fact that he was punctual.

She grabbed his arm and he apparated them to a small alley in the muggle London. Hermione was shocked to say the least. He quickly led her to a tiny coffee shop a few blocks away.

The evening had went well. Hermione had enjoyed herself a lot more than she thought she would. They had spent more than a few hours talking about things that had happened since their Hogwarts days. Draco was working for Malfoy enterprises and seemed to be having quite a bit of success. After catching up on their present, the blonde broached the subject of their time at Hogwarts. He desperately wanted to apologizing for some of the terrible things he had done to her.

The meeting was coming to an end and Hermione had caught an undercurrent of flirtation from him through out the night. She wasn't particularly keen on having any thing but friendship with a Malfoy but she decided it might just be harmless.

"I would like to do this again sometime. I had a lovely evening, "Draco commented, "Maybe we could grab dinner next week."

Hermione agreed while making a mental note not to mention any of this to Ginny. She didn't need to give her ginger best friend any more ammo. The two former enemies said their goodbyes and formed a plan to meet the following week.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. Hermione was getting a better grip on her new job and was starting to work on things by her self more often. As friday came to a close she retired to her office to fill out paperwork before she called it quits. She quickly noticed a small bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. She was pretty sure she knew who they were from but decided to read the card to confirm her suspicions.

Indeed they were from Draco. He was inviting her out to dinner the following evening. She sent him an owl confirming that she would be there. But as time passed by she was regretting it. She was really going to need to tell him that she only wanted a friendship with him before things got out of hand.

The following evening came too fast. Before Hermione knew it was time for Draco to pick her up for dinner. She heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer while she was putting the finishing touches on her hair with her wand.

"Hello Hermione, you look lovely this evening," Draco said in a smooth tone.

Hermione needed to pinch herself. She could hardly believe that this was the same ferret Slytherin that she had went to school with. His change in personality was unsettling for the most part. Hermione knew how to react to the old Draco but she had no idea how to react to this.

"Hello Draco. Give me just a minute I need to finish getting ready, it will only take a second."

Before Draco could respond Hermione ran off to the bathroom. She took a few deep breaths looked her self over in the mirror and walked out the door. She could try to mentally prepare all night but it was all futile when she was in such a situation.

The blonde wizard took her to a nice restaurant in downtown London. The conversation was still a bit strained but the more Hermione drank the looser she could feel herself becoming.

"Look… Hermione… I know I apologized for the things I did while we were in school, but... I need to apologize for the things I did to you during the war," Draco started after taking a large gulp of his fire whiskey. "I was a prat and I understand if you never forgive me."

"Draco I've already forgiven you but why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's a long story but I realized that I never wanted to be a death eater I was just trying to please my father. It was stupid."

Hermione took pity on him. He looked embarrassed talking about his past transgressions and she felt truly sorry for him. She had never been in such a position and she would never be able to understand all the things that Malfoy had to endure. They let the tense moment pass in silence and Draco tried to broach a much lighter subject to get the attention off of himself. "So, what ever became of you and Ron?"

Hermione had to place her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't spit her wine all over the blonde. "We're not together anymore."

Draco remained silent prompting her to continue.

"We never really had anything in common. I think after the intensity, brought on by the war, ended we realized we weren't right for each other."

"All malice aside he really is an idiot."

Hermione smiled at the comment. "So are you seeing anyone?" Now it was Draco's turn to be in the hot seat.

"No. My parents offered me an arranged marriage but I thought I would like to try to do this on my own. You see how well it worked out for them."

Hermione nodded her head at this information. She couldn't imagine being forced to marry someone, especially if she didn't like them.

Draco continued, "I've dated a few girls. As it turns out pure-bloods just aren't that smart. Most of them have been raised to be house wives."

Hermione was genuinely surprised by this information. She had no idea that such archaic ideas still existed, but she had never been include in pure-blood society so she had no point of reference for this new information. She made a mental note to study up on pure-blood customs so she could relate to the blonde better.

Draco quickly changed the subject to something less personal, "I was wondering if you would care to attend a holiday party as my guest?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "When is it?"

"It's next weekend. My family throws an annual holiday party. Well really my mother is the one that cares about it. My father mostly just goes along with it. We must keep up appearances you know." Draco said the last sentence in a tone of voice that Hermione imagined his parents had used with him since he was a small child. She couldn't help but grin at his antics.

"I don't know if I will fit in there. And I won't really know anyone."

"Nonsense. You'll know me. You'll also be our token Muggle. We pure-bloods need to do a good deed every now and then." Draco said with an impish smile.

Hermione took his joke in the light hearted manner it was intended, "But you'll have to be off entertaining your guest. I can't expect you to stick by my side the whole time."

"You could bring the rest of the Golden Trio. I'm sure my father and his sycophants would get a kick out of having the boy who won't die in his house," her said in jest.

"You're really pushing it you know."

"I know," the blonde said with a grin plastered on his face, "Honestly these things are boring, stuffy, and no one would dare speak out of turn to you. I just want to have a friend there."

Hermione was touched that he had called her his friends. They had come a long way since their schools days. She reluctantly agreed to make an appearance as long as she could bring a few others along and if she could ditch out as soon as she started to feel uncomfortable. Now all she had to do was find some friends to tag along with her. That task was going to be easier said then done.

Monday morning Hermione arrived at her office. Her desk full of files that needed tending to but all she could think about was who to invite to the party. She knew Ron would be out. There was no way he could control his temper. She also briefly considered the twins. She knew that they would be a guaranteed good time but she didn't want to risk any bodily harm to the stuffy pure-bloods. After much deliberation she decided on Harry, Ginny, and Luna. She quickly pulled out her parchment and requested them in her office for lunch.

Luna had shown up half hour early. Hermione had always been entranced by her whimsical ways. The brunette didn't know what it was about the blonde but she truly enjoyed being in the girls company and she admired her ability to make light of every situation. As always Ginny showed up a few minutes early with Harry in tow.

"What's going on Mione," Harry asked.

"I have a request. Draco has asked me to his family's holiday party and I was wondering if you three would accompany me."

"It would be my pleasure," Luna quickly answered.

"You're kidding," Harry shouted.

"I don't think she is, " Hermione was grateful to Luna for fielding that question.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Concern was evident on Ginny's face.

"Honestly, probably not. But Draco seems to be putting forth serious effort to make amends and I have to admit I'm slightly curious to see what goes on at a Malfoy get together. "

"Curiosity killed that cat, but of course we will have your back." Hermione was grateful that Harry seemed to be on board.

"What about you Ginny?"

"Why not. Maybe I can manage to spit in Lucius's drink."

The whole room shared a laugh and Hermione made a mental note to watch her ginger friend like a hawk.

Hermione's anticipation was growing as the party drew nearer. She had met up with Draco twice in the past week. Once to go over what she should wear. The second time was to discuss proper etiquette so she wouldn't make a fool of her self. She was enjoying the blonde wizards company and it seemed that they were becoming fast and familiar friends. The awkward tension that had been between them during the first meeting was now replaced with easy conversations.

As Saturday approached Hermione had gotten ready hours before she needed to. Her nerves were a wreck and she couldn't calm down. She was beginning to question why she had thought this would ever be a good idea. At some point it had occurred to her that all of her friends were pure-bloods. It would have been in her best interest to at least invite one other muggle born. She was considering sending Draco an owl informing him that she had come down with some sort of terrible Muggle illness and she would be unable to make it. But with her luck he would show up and try to cure her. Just as she turned to make another lap of pacing around her place she heard an owl at her window.

Hermione immediately recognized the the bird as Draco's personal Owl and she quickly untied the package that was attached to it. She opened it and noticed a small vial containing an opaque liquid. She unfolded the note and smiled at how thoughtful Draco could be.

_Hermione,_

_Despite the fact that there is nothing to be nervous about I know that you will be biting your nails to the quick. I included a calming draught. Consume it, calm down, and I will see you in a few hours. _

_Draco._

Hermione did as the note instructed. Within moments she could feel the tension leave her body. She decided that she would use the extra time to read one of the books she had yet to finish.

A few hours later Ginny, Harry, and Luna were standing in Hermione's living room. The group was impeccably dressed and they were ready for a party. After a short discussion it was decide that Hermione would floo over first. She grabbed a handful of the powder and clearly stated Malfoy Manor.

A few seconds after Hermione had arrived her friends were stepping out of the fireplace. She was relieved that they had all arrived. The few seconds she was on her own were terrifying. Hermione had managed to convince herself that her friends would ditch her. She then worried that she would make a tragic social faux pas that would require her to be locked away in the dungeon and her friends wouldn't be there to save her. The brunette's mind could really get away from her sometimes. Before she could come up with any more terrible scenarios Draco sidled up to her and handed her a glass of what she could only imagine was alcohol.

"Drink up. I put some more calming draught in it."

Hermione took the glass to her lips and swallowed it in large gulps.

Draco rested a hand on her shoulder, "Slow down champ otherwise you well end up being a very calm drunk."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. Meanwhile Draco stuck out his hand and offered it to Harry, "I'm glad you could make it Mister Potter."

Harry was reluctant to accept the gesture but he didn't want to appear rude and Hermione had said that Draco had changed. Maybe they could use a new start. "Hello Mister Malfoy, please just call me Harry."

Draco then turned to his other guest and greeted them in a similar manner. It was obvious that Ginny had tensed up while shaking their former enemies hand. On the other end of the spectrum there was Luna. "Please relax Draco, Harry isn't going to hex you." Hermione hadn't been more grateful for the airy witches presence. However Hermione didn't always appreciate her way of bringing up more uncomfortable topics no matter how relevant they might be.

Draco formed his lips in a tight smile and Hermione realized it had come down to her to make small talk between the unlikely group. She decided that talking about Harry's job as an Auror might interest the blonde wizard. She was right and the boys started talking shop. Draco even asked if they managed to catch most of the remaining death eaters. Everyone tensed at the subject but Hermione could tell there was no animosity in Draco's voice, he genuinely wanted to rid the world of them.

To Hermione's relief the rest of the night was going smoothly. Draco seemed to be loosening up. He asked Luna what she had been doing and he inquired how the rest of her family was fairing. The brunette haired witched was glad to note that none of the pure-bloods had tried to hex her. A few had come up to greet her, make pleasantries, inquire about her job in the ministry. But for the most part they left her alone. Draco would leave her side every now and then to go make nice with some official looking members of wizarding society. When he would return he would explain how this one was the head of this company or how that one was a figure head in a department. Hermione found most of the information dull but she stored it away incase she would ever need it in the future.

After a few hours Harry and Ginny had ditched Hermione's side to go and talk with a few other Auror's and their wives. Thankfully Luna had never strayed from her. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Draco approaching. He was obscuring her view of the two people that were following close behind him. He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione I would like to formerly introduce to mister and misses Malfoy."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. If it's worth continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione felt a shudder of terror run through her body as she felt all of the air escape her lungs. Behind Draco, just a mere three feet away, stood the two people Hermione was most nervous about meeting. Lucius was the first to extend the muggle born witch his hand. "Good evening Miss Granger, it is a pleasure to meet you. We are all glad you could make it," the older wizard said in a voice that could melt ice.

Hermione was leery but took his hand. She would never be sure if he was sincere in his words or if he was following high society niceties. She quickly choked out a response as to not appear rude, "Thank you for having me. You have a very lovely place." Hermione wondered if Lucius could sense her fear.

The brunette witch had enough smarts about her to realize that one did not become as powerful as Lucius with out the ability to talk his way through any situation. She also knew him for the weak and spineless man he was during the war. He had never been a loyal follower of Voldemort. He would always be self serving and he would act in a manner that would always best benefit himself.

From the shadows of the Malfoy men stepped Misses Malfoy. She was much taller and thinner than Hermione had imagined her to be. She had seen her before of course, but it was always during a time where taking in appearances was not top priority. Misses Malfoy had such a classic beauty about her, the brunette wasn't sure if she had ever seen someone so breath taking.

She did not stick out her hand to greet Hermione, she simply stared down at her. Hermione could feel the look go straight to her heart and make her shiver from the inside out. She never knew one person could hold so much power with a single glance. "Thank you for coming Miss Granger." Hermione's name was said with a sneer and everyone seemed to visibly cringe.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to react. She was beginning to wonder if Lady Malfoy was the one running the whole show. Sure Lucius was the head of the house, but her suspicions suggested Misses Malfoy was the one calling all the shots. She would have to investigate this later. Now was clearly not the time to let her mind get side tracked. She needed to keep her full attention on the family in front of her.

"It's a wonderful party," Hermione spoke softly. She wasn't sure if it was okay to directly address the lady standing in front of her. Misses Malfoy didn't verbally respond. The curly haired witch only knew that her words were heard by the tightening of the blonde's forehead.

Draco then turned to Luna and introduced her to his parents. She seemed like she was meeting any other person and greeted them with the same warmth she talked to everyone with. Anyone without any background knowledge would have never guessed they had fought on opposite sides of a war. Hermione watched as the corner of Misses Malfoy's lips tried to form a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Draco could feel the tension build. He knew his mother could be an intense person. He had never personally endured it but he had witnessed plenty of grown men be reduced to blubbering fools in front of her. "Hermione has recently accepted a position with in the ministry."

Lucius glanced at his wife as if waiting to see if she approved of the topic before he said anything. Hermione saw Misses Malfoy's forehead relax and Lucius started talking. "That's very interesting. What exactly is it that you do there?"

Hermione's throat was dry and burning. Her nerves were getting the better of her, she could use a large dose of Gryffindor bravery anytime now. She wasn't keen on making small talk but it looked like that was her only option. She would just have to keep her answers short and try not to say anything incriminating. This wasn't typical of her behavior, she usually paid no mind to what people thought of her and she often said whatever was on her mind. But for some reason her self preservation had decided to kick in at this very moment.

After Hermione had answered Lucius questions about her job, Misses Malfoy spoke up, "We have obligated enough of Miss Granger's time."

As quickly as they had crept up on her they were gone. Hermione couldn't help but just stand there and blink.

"Well I think that went well," Draco stated in a confident voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione tried to keep from shouting.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure your mother is not my biggest fan."

"Nonsense. She was perfectly nice to you."

Hermione's mouth was hanging open at this point. Was he even there for the conversation she just had with his parents. If Draco thought this was his mother being warm and welcoming then she feared the day she ever ended up on Misses Malfoy's bad side.

"Draco's right, his mother was pleased that you were here."

Hermione was pretty sure she was losing her mind now. She knew Luna had a unique way of seeing through people but it was clear now that her two friends had lost their minds. If only Ginny and Harry had been present they would of taken her side. She then wondered when the pair would be subject to meeting the Malfoy's. She was wishing she could be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

"Whatever Mione, you're bloody mental. Would you care to dance?" Hermione was even more put off by Draco's last statement. Apparently they were now at the point of using nicknames. She made a mental note to think of one for him in the near future. Then as if being hit by a boulder she realized that Draco had just asked her to be his dancing partner. She felt her palms get sweaty. She didn't really want to dance with him. She was afraid of Misses Malfoy spotting them. She highly doubted that she would be pleased.

"Thank you but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm going to go check up on Harry and Ginny why don't you dance with Luna."

Hermione couldn't help but notice the hurt expression. She hated telling him no but she was more afraid of his mother. Draco, always acting the gentlemen, quickly smoothed out his expression to not offend Luna and offered his hand to her. If he couldn't have Hermione then Luna would be a suitable second choice.

Hermione quickly walked off to look for her fellow Gryffindors while Draco led Luna to the dance floor.

"Are you having a good time?" Draco inquired of his blonde dance partner.

"Of course. I'm really sorry Hermione didn't want to dance with you.

Draco was shocked that his façade had been so see through. "I'm more than happy to dance with you," he added to save face.

Luna knew that he was being polite. She was glad to see that he had grown up so much since their time in school together. Gone was the arrogant know it all brat and in it's place was a very charming respectable young man. "You like her."

The blonde witch didn't say those words with any alterior motives. She was just stating a fact like one would about the weather.

Draco could feel his cheeks redden and he sheepishly admitted she was correct.

"I'm not sure if she likes you back or not."

Draco knew that Luna wasn't trying to be hurtful she just had a tendency to cut through all the bullshit. "You know I've grown up a lot since the war?"

Luna didn't contemplate the subject change she merely nodded her head.

"Well I've realized a lot of things and blood purity was never important. I no longer want to be forced into a marriage with someone just because we share 'pure' blood. What if they marry me off to a woman who doesn't drink?"

"Draco Malfoy! This is your big concern for not wanting to be forced into a marriage. I would of least thought you would of been concerned wether or not their favorite color was green?"

Draco let out a small chuckle. He was glad Luna was following along with his light hearted approach to a subject that had weighed heavy on him growing up in a pure-blood family.

"Well I really hope Hermione likes green. I really like her. She's beautiful, and she's so smart. She's ambitious. I think I could see myself long term with her."

"Be careful or people will think you have gone soft."

"Ha. Ha. I'm going to prove to her that I've changed."

As Hermione approached Ginny and Harry she noticed they were deep in conversations with one of the Aurors Harry knew. Ginny seemed to be bored with their current topic but Harry seemed to be hanging on to the older wizard's every word.

"How's your night going?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, hey Mione. It's fine. Are you having a good time?"

"It's okay. A lot different than I expected, but then again I had no idea what to expect."

Ginny didn't have a response she just shrugged at Hermione's statement.

"Have you met Mister and Misses Malfoy yet?"

"Yeah," Ginny said with a dark chuckle.

Hermione interpreted this to mean that Ginny had a similar experience to her own. "What's up with Misses Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's so cold."

"Oh. I didn't notice," Ginny said in an uncaring tone as she turned her attention back to Harry who was now asking her something.

Hermione didn't know how to take this new information. Was it just her that Misses Malfoy had been distant with? When they were introduced earlier she swore that the older witch was a lot warmer towards Luna than herself. However she brushed it off just assuming that she was over thinking things too much. But now she wondered if her brain hadn't been playing tricks on her. Hermione had hoped that her blood status would be an issue of the past but maybe some beliefs were too ingrained to overcome.

Hermione felt eyes boring into her. She glanced around the room to pinpoint the source. She was met with an icy blue gaze before they quickly turned their head. Now Hermione was really concerned. Why would Misses Malfoy be starring at her. This was just too bazaar. She stared at her for a little while longer noticing how the aristocrat gently draped her arm through her husbands. She watched as Lucius led his wife to a group of Wizards that looked like ministry officials.

"Where's Draco?"

Hermione was dragged from her thoughts by her ginger friend. With one more glance towards the married couple she brought her full attention back to the conversation. "No idea. I think he went off to dance with Luna."

Hermione felt Ginny's fingers wrap around her elbow and she was being guided toward the location of Draco and Luna. As she approached the Draco met her gaze and his face broke into a wide smile. He couldn't help but be obvious.

"Draco, it's been very nice but I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to retire for the evening," the lie easily fell from Hermione's lips.

Draco's mood drastically darkened, but he was a gentlemen, "I'm sorry to hear that. Let me take you home."

Hermione wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous notion. She was a witch. Home was just a fireplace distance away, however she thought better of laughing in his face, "Thank you but I'd hate to trouble you. I can manage."

"Nonsense. It's no problem. I just want to make sure you arrive safely."

Luckily Hermione didn't notice the looks that her three friends were exchanging. She took the hand that Draco offered and followed him to the fireplace. They both stepped in and she let him grab the floo powder and speak their destination. After all he was the one that wanted to 'take her home.' The last thing Hermione saw, before the green flames carried her off, were the blue eyes of Misses Malfoy.

As Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at her own place she tried to shake off the stare that had just been shot through her. She wonder if it would do her any good to assure Misses Malfoy that she had no intention of tainting her pure-blood line anytime soon. She had been so consumed by her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Draco had been speaking to her.

"...Thank you for coming tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. Your family has a lovely house. Thank you for inviting me," Hermione wasn't sure she would ever accept an invitation to a party like that again but saying such things would be rude at a time like this.

"You're lying," Draco smirked.

"No!" Hermione said a little too quickly.

"It's okay Mione. Those things are boring. Thanks for coming though. It would of been far more stuffy for me had you not been there."

Hermione politely smiled at him. Her eyes grew wide as she took in their position. She hadn't realized it but Draco had slowly been inching closer to her. They were now mere inches apart and she could feel him starring at her lips. Before she could stop it he leaned in to close the distance between them. Hermione's brain was on a panic overload. All the sirens were going off in her head at full blast and just as soon as it had happened it was over. She hadn't outwardly reacted in the slightest.

"I'm so sorry. I have to get back to the party. Thanks again for coming." Draco sputtered.

Before Hermione could get a word in edge wise Draco had turned on the spot and apparated out of her apartment.

Back at the party Draco had arrived at the front door. He took a few moments to calm his pounding heart. He knew he couldn't stay away much longer it would be improper. As Draco walked through the heavy doors of the manor he walked to nearest cocktail tray and picked up a glass of the strongest thing on the silver plate. As he was downing it he noticed a presence behind him.

"Slow down Draco, there is no need to act barbaric."

Draco recognized his mother's soft voice and removed the glass from his lips. He mentally face palmed. He knew this was wickedly inappropriate behavior for someone of his status.

"Where did you go?"

Draco turned around to meet his mother's eyes. He could see the warmth in them but her tone of voice held a slight edge to it that was usually not present when she talked to him. "I made sure Misses Granger arrived home safely."

"Oh." Was the only thing Narcissa said before rejoining the party.

Draco shook out his nerves and went to find Hermione's friends. He was beginning to enjoy Luna's company. He appreciated the way she seemed not to be weighed down by worldly problems. He could use that type of perspective in his current situation. To Draco's surprise he was also enjoying the company of boy wonder and his red headed girlfriend. When he was in Hogwarts he never much cared for the lion house. But now that he had actually taken the time to talk to a few of them he realized they weren't bad people and it wasn't their fault they were sorted into a crap house. Of course he would always think the Slytherin house was superior but that didn't mean the people in the other houses were beneath him they just got the short end of the stick.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday after work Hermione came home from the office ready to unwind with a nice glass of merlot. She was half way through pouring when she heard the all too familiar tap of an owl outside her window. She briskly walked to the window and let the feathered animal in. She took the parchment from it's leg and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you for coming the other night. I had a great time with you and your friends. I'm sorry for my behavior at the end of the evening. I would like to get together sometime this week if you are available._

_Draco_

Hermione couldn't help but role her eyes. He was so formal, she couldn't help but wonder if he would always be that way. She attributed it to his pure-blood upbringing and hoped that over time he could learn to be more relaxed with her. She was also hoping that they could forget about how he had tried to kiss her but of course luck was never on her side.

She summoned some parchment and a quill and began penning her response.

_Draco,_

_Everything is quite alright between us, let's just move past it. I would love to get together sometime this week just let me know when you are available. I was also thinking that you could accompany me to dinner at Harry's house._

_HG_

Draco had been sitting on the front steps of Malfoy Manor waiting for Hermione's reply. To his relief he didn't have to wait long. He quickly opened up the letter. He felt his heart sink at Hermione's response to his signs of affections. He didn't want to move past it. It wasn't like accidentally bumping into someone, that was something one could 'move past.' He had hoped that she would be more receptive to the idea of more physical contact between the two of them but now it seemed he would have to try a little harder to win her affections.

He stormed back into the house. He was past the library when he heard his mother yell after him, "Draco, come in here for a minute."

Draco wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially someone as perceptive as Narcissa but he couldn't flat out ignore her. "Yes mom."

"What has you so down?"

This was not going well. He hated how transparent she made him feel. He knew that she wouldn't stop until he told her what was going on. There was also no need to lie because he was terrible at it and then his mother would just pick through his thoughts. He couldn't think of anything worse. "It's Hermione Granger."

Narcissa didn't have a response she simply raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"I like her." He blurted out in one breathe. He was finally relieved to tell his mother. Draco had always been close to her and talked about everything with her. She often had the best advice and always had his best interest in mind.

"I see," Narcissa replied cooly as her son took a seat on the couch next to her.

Draco was disappointed by his mother's response. He obviously wanted her understanding and encouragement but most of all he wanted her approval. "How do you get a girl to like you?"

"How would I know," the blonde witch said a little too quickly.

"Well your a woman. I thought you might know."

"Oh, Draco honey, why don't you go have this conversation with your father. I'm afraid I can't be of any help today. I'm starting to get a headache."

Draco was put off by her statement. She was always his go to person and now she was telling him that he should talk to his father. Narcissa was always the first person to give him advice and she would never turn him away. He chalked it up to blood status but he would have to investigate that at a later time. "Okay well I'll let you get some rest. I'm going to go upstairs and get some work done."

"Okay," Narcissa said as she kissed him on the top of his head before he stood up," Maybe we could have her over for tea sometime."

This brought a smile to Draco's face. It appeared that his mother was trying to make some type of effort at least.

Tuesday evening Hermione found herself waiting out side of the Ministry of Magic waiting for Draco to pick her up. They had arranged to go to a muggle Thai restaurant then to a movie. Draco seemed very interested in learning about the non-magical world and Hermione was only too happy to show it to him. It had been slow introductions at first. She didn't want to bombard him with the internet and smart phones right off the bat. But dinner and a movie could be a nice introduction.

A smile spread across her face as she saw Draco approaching her with a matching smile. He gave her a quick hug before putting out his arm to escort his 'date.' He could only hope that Hermione was experiencing similar feelings about their relationship.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "You'll see."

"Could you give me a hint?"

"Geezsh you are a curious one aren't you."

"Just want to make sure you're not up to any funny business with your muggles," Draco said with a laugh.

"Ha Ha. Just hold on and I'll apparate us there."

Draco took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the familiar feeling of apparition. When his feet touched solid ground he took a look around. They were standing in front of small building with some weird writing on the front door. He looked over at his companion and he could see the excitement written on her face. Without further ado he rushed to hold open the door so Hermione could walk through.

As they took a seat at a table for two Draco glanced over the menu. He had no idea what anything was. "Will you order for me?" He asked Hermione. Pride be damned he didn't want to end up eating goat tongue. He assumed that his date would be gracious enough to keep his meal mild.

"Of course Draco. Do you like chicken?"

When their meals arrived Draco was pleased with her decision. The evening continued in polite conversation. Hermione talked about things that were going on at work. She told him about a boy who had set his muggle aunt's house on fire with accidental magic. Draco got a good laugh out of that story.

At the end of the dinner, when the waiter dropped off the bill, Draco grabbed for it. But he quickly realized that he didn't think to bring any muggle money with him. He couldn't believe that he had overlooked this small detail. And he couldn't create a tab because the name Malfoy held no weight in this world.

If he didn't know any better he would of thought Hermione enjoyed the anonymity of the muggle world. Here she wasn't scar heads best friend. Here he wasn't a reformed death eater. No one in this world looked at them funny when they spotted the two having dinner. Most people assumed nothing more then a simple date between acquaintances. He was beginning to see the appeal of the world he had so quickly wrote off as an adolescent.

Hermione paid the tab and then followed Draco to the outside of the restaurant. It was then that she stepped to the edge of the curb and stuck her hand out to flag down a taxi. As a yellow car approached Draco leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist pulling her back to him.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?"

"I just saved your life." Draco deadpanned.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco pointed at the car that was now waiting for them to get in, "That thing was coming straight at you. Just be glad I was paying attention. You would of been a goner had I not stepped in."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly which Draco was well aware of, "Draco, it's a taxi. It's picking us up and taking us to our next destination. She said with a laugh."

The puzzled look on the blonde wizards face was priceless. Hermione didn't have the time to explain it all at this moment so she grab his hand and led him into the backseat of the car.

She gave the driver the next stop whilst Draco's face was lit up with childish wonderment. When the taxi pulled over Hermione stuck some money in his hand and then got out with boy wonder in tow.

"I must get one of those."

Hermione let out a small chuckle. "Draco that isn't even top of the line. One of these days I'll show you some cars you'll really like. Maybe I'll buy you one for your birthday. But we can talk about that later we are going to be late for our movie.

After the movie the two weren't ready to retire for the evening so Hermione suggested that they go get coffee. Draco thought that sounded like a great idea. He loved spending time with the brunette and he hated when their evenings together would come to an end. The longer he could put it off the better.

"So Draco I was going to ask you if you would like to come with me to have dinner at Harry and Ginny's house Sunday."

"I know we didn't kill each other the other night but that doesn't mean I'm ready to be best chums with him yet."

All Hermione had to do was twist her mouth down in a slight pout and he was caving. "I know but I think it would be nice if you would come."

"Fine," Draco said in a huff. "Who's going to be there?"

"Well Harry and Ginny of course. Luna will probably come too. Ron is a usual suspect and Neville shows up every once in a while. There are occasionally other classmates there as well."

Draco grimaced. He was a snake walking into a bloody lions den and Hermione was acting like this should be the most natural thing in the world. The more he thought about it though, the more he realized he had done exactly the same thing to her. "Fine. Send me the details and you can come pick me up and we will go together."

Hermione knew this was not the best idea in the world. She half wanted to give him a taste of his on medicine. But more than that she wanted her friends to get to know this new version of him and she wanted her fellow Gryffindors to accept him.

Draco suddenly got an evil idea in his head. "I will go to dinner with you and your friends if you will have tea with me and my parents."

Hermione could feel a lump start to form in her throat. Under no circumstances would she ever want to do anything with Lucius or Misses Malfoy, let alone have tea. "Okay," she said before her brain had time to catch up with her mouth. Now she was mentally berating herself. There was no way she wanted to do that but apparently her subconscious did. It was also apparent that her subconscious was a faster than her brain. She was really going to have to work on this before she got herself into the worst possible situations. Hermione decided that she would come down with the instantaneous flu on the day of tea. At least if she did go through with the meeting, she might be able to see Misses Malfoy some more and try to figure out what her particular problem with her was.

The evening came to a close and as they parted ways Hermione told him that she would keep him informed about the details on the upcoming Sunday dinner. Draco leaned into kiss Hermione's red lips before The pair parted ways. Hermione had a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the evening as well as Draco.

On Thursday Hermione had received an owl from Draco asking her if she had any plans after their dinner with Potter. She of course replied no. Assuming that maybe he simply wanted to do something after the dinner. She thought that sounded quite nice and she was quite agreeable.

A few hours later she got a response back, "Good. I was thinking it would be the perfect time to have tea with me parents." Hermione's face visibly paled at his last letter. This was not at all what she had been expecting. Draco was Slytherin to his core to say the least. They both knew he was trapping her. She couldn't very well be fine during dinner and then all of a sudden come down with an illness. She would have all the Weasley's and Draco hovering about her trying to cure whatever fake disease she had and then they would all know she was lying. She had to give Draco credit. He was a clever man.

Hermione quickly sat down at her desk and wrote out a note, "That sounds lovely I can't wait." She inwardly cringed at the lie she was writing. She just hoped that she wasn't as transparent to Draco.

On Sunday afternoon Hermione waited at her apartment for Draco to arrive. He was to meet her there and they were both going to floo over to the Potter household. She had every intention of making this dinner awkward and uncomfortable for him. She was going to make sure that he got what was coming to him for making her suffer through tea with his parents.

A few moments later there was a knock on her door and she opened it to reveal an impeccably dressed Draco Malfoy.

"It's just dinner with friends why are you dressed up for a business meeting?"

"Formal clothes are for people you know," was his only response.

Hermione hadn't thought about this and she was now beginning to panic. She was dressed in her casual Sunday clothes, but now she realized this would never do for meeting Draco's parents. "Could you hold on a second I have to go grab something."

Hermione tore into her bedroom and started throwing clothes in every direction. She was desperate to find something to wear for the latter half of their evening. She need something nice but something that didn't look like she was trying too hard. She found a pair of black slacks in the back of one of her drawers and quickly pulled them on. She then found an old sweater that had been haphazardly discarded on the floor. She pulled out her wand and transfigured it into something that would be fit for Misses Malfoy herself to wear.

Within minutes she had a completely different set of clothes on. She walked down the long hallway toward the living room where she had left Draco in a daze. When she came into view a smirk spread across his face. He knew that she was trying hard to impress his parents and he thought it was utterly ridiculous but he knew better than to say anything if he wanted to make it out of her place without getting hexed.

Hermione appreciated this fact. She grabbed onto Draco and took them to the Potter's house. It was a quaint little house in the country. There was no one around for miles. There was a huge backyard where the boys and Ginny could play Quidditch. It also had a few shade trees where Hermione could curl up with a good book while she watched her friends play. The place was just beautifully serene.

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand just a little bit tighter and they walked toward the front door. Hermione didn't even bother to knock she just let her self in. Draco was surprised by this action. No matter how familiar he may be with someone he would never think to just enter without announcing his presence first.

Ginny came rushing over to her best friend with her arms open wide. She threw them around Hermione in a tight squeeze that could rival one of Molly's hugs. The three exchanged pleasantries before they were lead to the backyard where Harry and Ron were cooking something that smelled delicious. Draco could feel his hackles risings. He needed to calm down. He wanted to make a good impression for Hermione's sake. He approached his former enemies with a cheesy smile and went to shake their hands.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding since they had arrived. She knew that it was going to be tense but at least no one had pulled a wand on her date yet. That was promising at least. The five of them sat in the backyard and Hermione was enjoying their pleasant conversation. By the end of the hour Luna and Neville had shown up. Everything was still going well. Her friends had asked Draco about his job and in return he would ask them about theirs. It was honestly some of the most boring conversation any one of them had ever sat through but at least it was safe.

After dinner was when things were started to get more interesting. Hermione could see Ron building up to ask something that he probably shouldn't. Hermione knew how her red headed friend felt about the former death eater but she had honestly hoped that they could put all of their past animosity behind them. She hoped that they could see that Draco was truly trying to change for the better. Apparently that was going to be the case just yet.

"So Malfoy," Ron addressed Draco with a stuff tone, "I know that you are trying to date Hermione. Have you really given up the death eater life?"

Hermione was turning red. Of course Draco had given up his past life. He wouldn't be here if he hadn't and Ron had no right to ask him in such a manner. Draco was also turning red but for a different reason. He never cared for Ron. It had nothing to do with his family or where he stood on blood-purity. He always found the ginger to be hot headed and selfish. He also didn't like the fact that Ron had his shot at Hermione before he did. Ron would never be good enough for Hermione and at least Hermione knew that.

"Yes," was Draco short response. He didn't need to spare words on this man.

"Have you ever killed any-"

"Are you serious Ron? You can not drill Draco on these things. It's the past. It's over."

Draco smiled. He was glad that Hermione was defending him but he wanted her to know that he could defend himself, "Harry. Ginny. Thank you for having us over. You have a lovely place, but I'm afraid we must be going. We have a prior engagement."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if this was true or not but she wasn't going to try and stop them. She could hardly blame them after the way her brother had acted. Hermione looked shocked. She didn't want to stay here but on the other hand the sooner they left the sooner that she would have to deal with the Malfoy family. She honestly thought she could drag out their time here and then it would simply be too late for tea. It would be considered inconsiderate to show up at someones house past a certain hour. Unfortunately they still had plenty of time for tea.

Draco grabbed on to Hermione's arm and lead her out the front doors so they could apperate to Malfoy Manor. Hermione felt immediately sick to her stomach after they landed on the soft gravel driveway. She wasn't sure if it was from side along apparition or nerves. If she had to guess she would have assumed the latter. She steeled herself for what was to come and let Draco lead her to what was surely going to be the death of her.

* * *

Next chapter will have tea and more Hermione Naricssa interaction. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco halted at the front door of Malfoy Manor. Hermione could feel her hand growing sweaty inside of his. She only hoped he wouldn't notice. "Are you ready?"

Hermione swallowed hard. She was pretty sure she would never be ready but she nodded her confirmation regardless. She kept repeating a brave mantra in her head, _'I'm a Gryffindor. I've faced the dark lord himself. Surely I can get through a silly little hour of tea.' _She repeated the words over and over in her head until the sentences seemed to run together and they no longer held any meaning.

As Draco lead his guest into the foyer where he took her coat from her. A small house elf appeared next to Hermione's side. "Mister Malfoy, what can I do for you?" The elf said as he bowed so low that Hermione thought he might be trying to actually smell the floor.

"Please go tell my parents that we have arrived. Then go make some tea. You can bring it to us in the sitting room."

As the elf went to do as he was told Hermione shouted after him, "Thank you." With those parting words the elf was out of their sight. Hermione then turned on Draco, "You know it wouldn't hurt you to use manners when speaking to house elves."

"It might," Draco retorted with a smirk.

Hermione pushed him hard against the shoulder. She knew that he was actually listening and that he was just trying to get her riled up. Perhaps he was trying to lighten the mood.

Draco set Hermione's coat on a stand in the corner. He then lead her down a long narrow hallway, toward what Hermione could only assume would be where his parents were. "May I have a tour?" Hermione quickly spat out to prolong the inevitable 'tea.'

"Right now? Are you mental?"

"Well yes right now."

"No."

Hermione started to pout but Draco swiftly intervened, "We don't have that much time. The tea would be ice cold by the time I took you on the full tour. Maybe after tea if you're really interested. If you're just stalling then maybe a different day altogether."

Hermione couldn't even argue with that logic. She was surprised that he had seen through her plan so quickly but it wasn't very well thought out on her part. She would just have to accept her fate. She let herself be led to a heavy oak door.

Draco stopped in front of the door and turned toward his guest. "This is how you properly announce your arrival," he stated before knocking twice then pushing the door open. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at the jab he was making at her.

In the far corner sat Lucius Malfoy. His cane by his side and a sizable book on his lap. Hermione thought that maybe she would have something in common with this former death eater after all. She stood there and stared at him, taking in every detail of his aging face. She could tell all the years of being on the wrong side of the war had caught up with him. His worry lines had become a lot more prominent. It was lucky that his hair already looked white, she could definitely spot some grey if she looked hard enough. Then she started focusing her attention on the rest of the room. To her surprise Misses Malfoy was not in the room yet. Not that she would admit that she cared about the older witches whereabouts.

Draco lead her to a small couch on the opposite side of the room. He took a seat on the chair opposite the couch so he could stare at her. He wanted to have a good view of her face so he could take in all of her facial expression during this meeting. Draco watched as Hermione was beginning to grow more nervous, but he wasn't sure why. She was here now, wasn't the hard part over?

Hermione crossed her legs at her ankles and placed her hands in her lap. She was trying not fidget, she was trying not to show any signs of discomfort, but it was bloody hard. She couldn't for the life of her understand why she felt so inferior to these people. They had nothing on her.

Within moments Hermione heard the heavy oak door being opened. She felt her whole body go stiff and her pupils went wide as a sweet scent filled her nostrils. This did not go unnoticed by Draco, however he had no idea why Hermione had this sort of reaction to his mother. Clearly there was nothing to be afraid of.

Misses Malfoy entered the room with a haughty air about her. She quickly glanced around the room looking at her seating options. She decided it would be best for her to take a seat on the couch next to the muggle born witch. She would hate to make Lucius sit by her. She could clearly see that the girl was terrified to the bone, if only she knew that she was the cause of the discomfort. Misses Malfoy locked eyes with their guest as she sat a mere four inches away from her. Hermione was the first to break the eye contact by quickly adverting her gaze to Draco's tie.

This was going to be hell. She wondered how long she would have to sit here for it not to be considered rude to leave. Clearly an hour was plenty of time to spend with these people. She looked up at the clock on the wall and took note of the time. Only fifty nine more minutes to go and she could bolt.

As the elf brought the tea in on a silver platter Lucius stood up and took the seat next to Draco, directly across from Narcissa. "Good evening Misses Granger. We're so glad you could join us."

"Yes thank you." Hermione wasn't about to make small talk easy for the man no matter how much it would make this situation less uncomfortable.

"Did you two have a nice evening?" Lucius continued.

"It was good," was Hermione's short response. It was then that she noticed Draco was giving her an odd look. It was becoming apparent that he was expecting her to hold a real conversation with these people. That probably wasn't going to happen.

Draco turned to his father and started telling him about their evening at Potter's house. "He actually has a nice place. It's out in the country. I think I would like to own a place like it one day."

It was at this point Hermione mentally checked out of the conversation Draco and his father were having. She chanced a look at Misses Malfoy and found that the woman was unabashedly starting at her. There would have been a hole in the side of her head from the look she was receiving, if it were at all possible. Hermione took in a big gulp of air and held her stare for a moment longer before turning back to the conversation the guys were having.

As it turned out she still couldn't follow their conversation, she was entirely too concerned with why Misses Malfoy was glaring at her. She quickly turned her head back to the side to see if she was still being stared at. Hermione was starting to panic. This was going to be a hell of a lot more complicated then she had originally thought. Hermione was beginning to feel her face flush, she needed a few moments to herself. "Is there a restroom I can use?"

"Of course. I'll show you where it is."

Hermione almost cursed out loud. Why did Misses Malfoy have to choose that very moment to start talking to her. Surely a house elf would be more than happy to show her the way. The last thing she wanted to do was be lead anywhere by this lady. Hell even Lucius would be better than her. She was preparing to say that she had changed her mind, the words were on the tip of her tongue, but instead her legs decided this would be a good time to stand up and follow. Hermione was convinced that her whole body was staging coup against her mind.

As she was lead down a half lit hallway she took in the pictures along the wall. She thought it would be better to risk not watching where she was going then to have to stare at Misses Malfoy's backside. She really needed to get her shit together and figure out what was wrong with her. She shouldn't be having such strong reactions to such an insignificant person.

"Is everything all right Miss Granger?" Narcissa's soft voice brought Hermione out of her own thoughts.

"Wha- Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just need to freshen up a bit."

Naricssa's facial expression was stoic, "I'll assume you are smart enough to find your way back."

Hermione was taken aback by Misses Malfoy's abrasive words. She wasn't sure if she should take it as an insult or just accept that it was the way she talked. She simply nodded her head in response before catapulting herself through the doorway and locking the door behind her.

She turned on the faucet and let the cool water run over her hands until they stopped shaking. She need to get her stuff together. She barely had three fourths of an hour left and then she could leave. Next time she would be more consciences before accepting such invitations.

What Hermione didn't know was that Narcissa was on the other side of the door listening to her every move. The older woman was most intrigued by the younger witch. She desperately wanted to know everything about Hermione. She wanted to get closer to her and spend more time with her. Narcissa figured she was going to have to change tactics if she didn't want Hermione to run away from her with fear. It was then that she heard the tap turn off. She quickly walked back to the sitting room before she was found out. She had no interest in explaining why she had been outside the door listening to Hermione while she was using the loo.

Hermione flung cold water on her face while she tried to even out her breathing. She grabbed the towel off the rack. Patted her skin dry of all moister. She took a few cleansing breaths, then headed back to the sitting room with her head held high.

When she entered back through the heavy oak door she took in everything that was happening. Draco and Lucius were still talking, presumably still about scar head. However Misses Malfoy's demeanor had seemed to change. She seemed to be paying rapt attention to what her husband and son were talking about. She was even nodding her head in contribution to their conversation. The whole air around her was different. Hermione was grateful that Misses Malfoy had relaxed but just as soon as she was getting use to one emotion she was being sent a curve ball.

Hermione tentatively crossed the room and took her seat next to the blonde witch. She was right Draco and Lucius were still talking about the dinner they had less than thirty minutes ago. At least Draco hadn't mentioned Ron's outburst, yet. She was going to need to quickly change the subject before they exhausted this one and the mishap was brought up.

"So, Mister Malfoy, how is business going?" Hermione interjected.

"It's going well. I've just bought some new investments in the Virgin Islands."

Hermione started to tune out as Lucius began to drone on. She didn't much care for stuffy wealthy people and she really didn't care how many islands he tried to buy or whatever.

Nacissa knew that her husband could be a bit boring so she tried to turn the conversation toward their guest, "Miss Granger what is it that you do for a living?"

Hermione had to clear her head and focus on the woman talking to her, "I work for the Ministry. I fix magical mistakes Basically I clean up catastrophes then make sure no one ever knows that they happened."

"Oh!" Narcissa seemed slightly intrigued by this particular profession.

"Don't let her fool you. She is actually the head of the department. Youngest one yet," Draco felt the need to speak up, "Right Hermione?"

Hermione could feel the blush start to creep onto her snow white cheeks. "Right," she said sheepishly.

"Well that is quite impressive," Narcissa said.

Hermione was beginning to get whip lash with how fast the older woman's moods were changing. One minute she was the ice queen, then the next minute she was warm and fuzzy. This was surely going to give her a headache.

"I guess it is sort of impressive. Kingsley was convinced that I was the right person for the job and he probably wouldn't have stopped pestering me until I took it."

Narcissa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Sometimes she forgot how familiar their guest was with the minister of magic. It certainly wouldn't hurt for her to be nice to the girl. After all the bad publicity their family had received after the war, connections like these couldn't hurt.

"That is all very impressive. Your family must be very proud of you."

Hermione only smiled and nodded in response.

Narcissa was feeling the urge to be close to Hermione grow stronger. She subtly leaned closer so she could feel the heat radiating from the brunette witch's body. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye she saw Misses Malfoy leaning closer to her. She thought it was quite odd but she didn't particularly mind for some reason. She also felt the need to get closer to the older woman.

"Draco tells us that you were top of your class?" Lucius was now aiming his question at their guest.

Hermione inwardly groaned. Did this evening really have to be about her and all the great things she had done. She always hated when people brought these sorts of things up. It's not like she really did a whole lot. It wasn't like she put any physical effort into forming her personality. She was simply born smart and with an unquenchable thirst for knowledge.

"I did. Anyway what were you reading when we came in?"

Lucius caught on pretty quickly that Hermione wasn't keen on talking about herself and that she would much rather share knowledge with him. So he brought up a few books that he had been reading. Of course it turned out that Hermione had read every book he mentioned. And she also had an opinion on each book.

By the time an hour had passed Hermione was no where near ready to leave. She was having a very nice time the Malfoys. As it turned out they were all very intellectual and she was enjoying picking their brains. By the second hour she could tell that Draco was bored out of his mind and she thought that it was probably time to head out. Despite everything she really did have a lovely evening and she was looking forward to doing this again.

Narcissa watched as Hermione stood up to walk to the fireplace. She was enjoying spending time with the girl and she wasn't ready for her to leave. She knew she had to do something and fast, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to look Misses Malfoy, "Yes?"

"I plan to do some shopping this week, perhaps you would like to come with me."

Hermione felt her heart swell at this. She really wanted to spend more time with the older witch and this was seeming to be the perfect opportunity. However she still wasn't really sure of herself or the situation she was about to get herself into. She knew that it would probably be wise not to accept an invitation to go out alone with her just yet. "Of course. That sounds lovely. Send me an owl with the details."

Everyone in the room was shocked that Hermione was so easily agreeable including Hermione. Draco was confused by why they would hang out together but he chalked it up to being a girl thing and something that he shouldn't try to understand. He was just glad that his two favorite women seemed to be getting along.

Hermione said goodbye to the group. She made her way over to the floo while making promises to stay in touch. She grabbed a handful of the powder and threw it down why calling up her flat. As the world turned around she let out a sigh of relief. The Malfoy's could be very overwhelming. As she stepped into her living room she turned on the lights and made her way to shut all the blinds. Tomorrow she would have to go to work so she decided it would be better for her to start getting ready for bed.

As she climbed in between the sheets her mind was racing a mile a minute. Her thoughts were littered with images of Misses Malfoy with some thoughts about Draco in the middle. She knew she had to shut her mind off soon if she had any hope of being productive at work the next day.

Monday morning Hermione was woken up too early by her alarm. She had a very restless night and she had just managed to fall into a deep sleep a few hours prior. She didn't want to go into the bustling ministry just yet. She reluctantly dragged herself out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

On the other side of England Narcissa was sitting at her breakfast table waiting for the rest of her family to join her. She was enjoying some toast with jam while she read the most pressing headlines from the daily prophet. She quickly sat down her paper as she heard Draco enter the room. He was still in his pajamas with a mess of bed head.

"Morning Draco."

"Morning Mum," Draco managed to mumble out as a house elf sat down a plate of food in front of him.

"How did you sleep?"

Draco mumble out some unintelligible words around his mouth full of food. Naricssa rolled her eyes and decided maybe if she broached the subject of Miss Granger he might show some more enthusiasm.

"I had a lovely evening with Miss Granger last night. She was delightful. I can see why you like her. You need someone who can match you intellectually.'

Just as she had planned, the new subject snapped Draco out of his daze and he was fully engaged in the topic at hand. "I know. She is wonderful. I'm surprised that you offered to go shopping with her though."

"Ah yes. Well as your mother it is my duty to check out all your potential girlfriends. I would just like to get to know her better. Maybe find out some of her intentions and what exactly she wants to do with her life."

Draco raised a suspicious eyebrow, "I see. Well don't be too harsh on her. I'm pretty sure she's scared of you as it is."

"I noticed that too. But honestly it is better for people to fear you."

"If you say so."

It was then that Lucius entered the dinning room, in the same state that Draco had been in. Narcissa had to smirk at the sight. The two men in her life were scarily similar. Another house elf appeared with Lucius breakfast and the three sat in silence while they ate.

As lucius finished chewing his last bite he spoke up, "We should have the Granger girl over more often Draco."

Draco nodded his head.

"Yes. I think she would be a good influence on this family. I think I'll go write her and make arrangements to see her sometime this week," Narcissa said as she stood up from the table and walked out of the room.

Narcissa entered her bedroom and walked over to the imposing desk in the corner. She summoned her quill and some parchments and set out to write a note. However she was having some trouble articulating her thoughts. This wasn't a problem she was use to having. But something in her head was reverting to a school girl with a crush. She didn't want to seem too over eager to see the girl. She didn't want to use too formal of language but she didn't want to be so casual that Hermione thought she was dumb. This note was going to be the death of her.

After thirty minutes she had finally wrote a short note that was acceptable. She called for her owl and sent it off to find Hermione Granger.

Hermione was stepping out of the bathroom. She was dressed and ready for work and if she didn't leave soon she would surely be late. As she went to grab her wallet she heard a soft tapping on the window. She cursed the owl when she spotted it. She didn't have time to take a bloody note but it would be rude to leave the poor creature outside.

Hermione opened the window and let the friendly owl jump on her arm. She was a sucker for animals. She walked the bird into the kitchen where she set out some treats and water for him before taking the letter off of his leg. She hadn't recognized the owl and she didn't recognize the writing of the sender. She thought about just leaving the note for when she got home but curiosity was getting the better of her.

When she opened the letter the first thing she noticed was the immaculate writing. It looked like someone had spent a lot of time making sure every letter was perfect. She scrolled to the bottom of the page to check the sender. To her utter surprise it was from Misses Malfoy. Her eyes darted to the top of the page.

_Misses Granger,_

_It was a pleasure having you in our home last night. I was writing to inquire about your schedule for the rest of the week. Wednesday would work best for me. Let me know if that works for you or if another day would be better._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione could feel her throat tighten as her heart was growing giddy. This was not her typical reaction to a simple letter. She cleared her head of childish thoughts and wrote out her response. She attached it to the leg of the owl and told him to return it to his sender. She left the window cracked and treats on the counter for him so he could take a proper rest and leave when he felt like it.

Hermione finished collecting her things and rushed off toward the ministry. She knew stopping to take the letter was going to make her late. Five minutes after the hour she arrived in her office. She was pretty sure no one had seen her late arrival. Just as she thought she had gotten away with it she saw a shadow stand out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly turned her focus on the woman who was standing in her office. She let out the breath she was holding when she realized it was just one of the obliviator's. She tried to calm her racing heartbeat, "What can I do for you today?"

"Oh nothing I was just coming to report on the completion of my latest assignment."

"Alright then. Let's have it."

"I know it's probably not my place, but you seem really out of sorts lately. You're jumpy and being late is not like you. Usually you are an hour early. Is there anything going on that you want to talk about?"

Hermione thought it was a sweet gesture that showed the woman cared but she needed to keep this professional. "No. I just had a rough night. Now tell about your last assignment so I can make the proper documentation."

* * *

Thank you for all the positive feedback. It means a lot to me and I will try to respond to all of your comments. Thanks for reading this chapter let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the library when her owl returned from delivering Hermione's letter. The blonde witch's heart skipped a beat when she saw the piece of paper attached to it's leg. She stuck out her arm and the tiny feathered animal swooped down to land. Narcissa couldn't wait to see the response. She quickly untied the parchment and unfolded the letter.

_Misses Malfoy, _

_Thank you for having me over last night. I had a marvelous time and I look forward to doing it again. As far as my schedule; Wednesday should work just fine. I will leave work a little early. How about you meet me at the Ministry at noon or I can floo to Malfoy Manor, your choice. I was thinking we could grab lunch before we do our shopping. _

_Hermione Granger. _

A smile spread across Narcissa's face as she finished reading her letter. She brought the piece of paper up to her nose, she took in the sweet scent that was Hermione Granger. She neatly folded the piece of parchment and tucked it into her robes. She thought it would be best not to leave it out for prying eyes to find. Not that it would have mattered. Lucius and Draco knew that she had made plans to see the Granger girl again.

Narcissa was in her own little world and hadn't noticed that Draco had entered the room and he had been staring at her for the past few minutes. She also didn't see him watch her tuck the paper into her robes.

"Who was that from, mother?"

Narcissa nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her son's voice, "Oh no one."

Draco knew that his mother and father didn't have a conventional marriage. He naturally assumed that the letter was from one of his mom's suiters. "Very well. At least they put a smile on your face."

Narcissa could feel her face turning red at Draco's comment and she felt this matter was none of his business. "Go find your father. Tell him I need to talk to him about something."

They both knew that she was just trying to get rid of him. If she really needed her husband she would have called for a house elf to do it. Narcissa had no idea what she was going to tell Lucius when he got to her but she had a few minutes to make something up.

Narcissa took the time to calm her breathing and school her features so she wouldn't give anything away. After five minutes she heard a hard knock on the door before Lucius entered and started eyeing her suspiciously. To her relief Draco had not come back with his father.

"What was that about," Lucius asked while taking a seat across from his wife.

"Nothing."

"We both know that's a lie, Cissy"

"Honestly it's nothing important."

"Draco said it may have to do with a man."

Narcissa was starting to grow uncomfortable. She would have to remember to back hand her son for sticking his nose in things that weren't his business. "Something like that. Nothing important."

Lucius and Narcissa never had a conventional marriage. They were both forced into marriage to produce an heir. Over time they had grown to love and care for each other but they had never fallen in love with one another. They both had their indiscretions and it seemed to be working for them.

Lucius stood up to give his wife some space. "Very well. But I will find out who he is and I will make it rather difficult for both of you until you tell me who it is," he teased as he walked out of the room.

Narcissa knew that her husband was going to make a game out of this. He never meant any harm he only liked to get her riled up and poke fun at her. Narcissa gathered her things and made her way up to her room to write out a response.

On the other side of town, at the Ministry, Hermione received Narcissa's owl cementing their arrangements for Wednesday. She was beginning to feel a panic settle in the bottom of her stomach. She quickly wrote a note to Draco asking him to meet her for dinner later that night. She was going to broach Narcissa like she was any other troublesome subject. She was going to gather as much information as she could and tackle it head on.

* * *

Now before you berate me for my less than subpar chapter you need to understand that it was Thanksgiving and I did not touch my computer once this week. It's my favorite holiday and I try to make it last the whole week. One because leave it to American's to make a holiday out of stealing a country. And second because I can't figure out how to cook, so it's the one of the only times I get to eat real food. I make it my personal goal to snag invites to as many dinners as I can. Then it was Black Friday. Which is another one of our more ingenious holidays. I managed to make that holiday last the whole weekend and I saved a ton of money on things I had no intention of buying in the first place. However I did score a Slytherin t-shirt for ten bucks, but now my girlfriend likes to wear it out in public. Now that you understand feel free to hate on my lack of chapter.

As always thanks for reading reviewing. I heart you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat down to dinner with Draco that evening. The brunette witch had decided on a burger joint that had the best milk shakes. She was still trying to introduce Draco to different muggle things and she figured he would appreciate the art of the milkshake. She ordered them both a hamburger with a side of fries. She ordered herself a vanilla milkshake and Draco a chocolate one that way they could share.

"So how was work today?" Draco started off the conversation.

"It was good. Another magical accident but our team is taking care of it and it should be cleaned up by the morning."

"That's great."

"How was your day Draco?"

"It was bland. I had a stack of paper work to file through."

Hermione really wanted to ask all about his mother but she thought that she should at least warm him up a bit. Maybe she could get him to bring up Misses Malfoy and then he would think it was his idea all along.

Dinner went on as expected. Hermione tried to explain a variety of muggle customs to Draco and he listened with interest all though most of the information went straight over his head.

After Hermione had been waiting for what seemed like hours, Draco finally brought up Misses Malfoy. "So you're going shopping with mother?"

"Yes."

"Are you looking forward to it?"

This was the lead Hermione had been waiting for all night. "I am. I'm a little nervous though?"

"Why's that?"

"Well I don't know if you realize this or not but it's not like your mother and I have a lot in common.'

Draco, being the typical guy he was, didn't really understand where Hermione was coming from, "Sure you do. You both like shopping don't you?"

"Yes, but we have to talk to each other. I don't even know what types of things to talk to her about."

"The weather." Draco supplied lightly, which earned him a punch to the shoulder. "I don't know Hermione. Maybe you could talk about magical subjects."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at his suggestion. She knew she could be an insufferable know it all and she knew that she had the tendency to drone on for hours. However she didn't want to do this with Misses Malfoy. Hermione wasn't quite sure why she was so desperate for the older witch's approval. "That's a start. But what else is your mother interested in?"

"I don't know Hermione. She likes to drink and spend money and throw parties."

Hermione frowned, none of those things were really subjects she could bring up casually in conversation. "Draco be serious. I'm nervous."

"I don't Hermione. Don't worry so much. Just be yourself. You're a pleasure to be around. If you just act normal I'm sure everything will go just fine."

The brunette witch let out a sigh. She should have figured that Draco wouldn't be any help.

"Oh wait I know something."

Hermione could feel her heart leap, she would be thrilled to gain any knowledge that might make her shopping trip go a little smoother. She encouraged him to continue.

"Well I think she has a new love interest but she is being very tight lipped about it. She received an owl from him today. She didn't know that I had been watching her. As soon as she saw me she got flustered and basically banished me from the room. Maybe you could pry a little find out more about it."

In that instant Hermione felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. It was a peculiar reaction but for some reason the thought of someone else trying to court Misses Malfoy didn't sit well with her. The more she thought about it the more questions she came up with in her head. She knew it was probably none of her business but she had to ask, "What about Lucius?"

Draco couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the look of mortification on Hermione's face. He was so use to the arrangement his parents had that he often forgot other people might find it odd. He should have explained the situation to Hermione a lot sooner but it never came up.

By the end of dinner Hermione's emotions were all over the place. She had a million thoughts running through her head each more unsettling than the last. As they walked out of the tiny restaurant Draco asked her to accompany him for a drink. She politely declined. She really just wanted to get home and get to bed.

Hermione entered her dark apartment and felt more lonely than ever. She took a shower and made her way to her bedroom. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to get much sleep that night. She made a detour to the kitchen and grabbed a sleeping draught before climbing into her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Between Tuesday and Wednesday night Hermione got very little sleep. By the time her alarm clock went off she had already been awake for over an hour. The brunette witch flailed her arm out blindly to find the snooze button. As soon as she made contact she rolled back over and buried her head in her pillow.

Today would be the day she would go shopping with Misses Malfoy. At first it had seemed like a good idea. The woman was always sort of an enigma and it couldn't hurt to get to know the woman behind the façade better. It could help with her relationship with Draco, whatever that was. It could also give Hermione stronger contacts in the ministry.

Hermione reluctantly got out of bed and jumped into the shower. She finished getting ready and padded over to her closet. She held her breath as she opened the doors. She had no idea what she was going to wear and she was kicking herself for not asking Draco what appropriate attire would be. Hermione finally decided on business casual. It would be appropriate for the office but not too formal for shopping.

Hermione took one last glance at herself in the full length mirror by her door. She had already changed a handful of times and at this point she didn't have any time left to change her appearance. She grabbed her bag and headed for work.

Hermione went about her usual day as best she could. There were plenty of problems to go out and solve. It seemed a boy in Northern Muggle London had been spotted flying the broom he had received as a birthday gift. The brunette administrator really couldn't blame the boy, he had been overly excited to use his new present.

The paper work that kept piling on her desk was never ending. She tried to focus her attention on the stack of files but her mind kept drifting to thoughts of what the afternoon would bring. At eleven o'clock Hermione could hardly stay seated. She decided that it would be best for her to take a walk to try and calm her nerves.

Hermione grabbed a large binder full of papers and headed toward the elevators. She didn't have a particular destination but she knew that it would take well over and hour to walk through the whole ministry. She clutched the binder close to her chest, she figured she better have something in her hands that made her look busy just incase someone tried to stop her and bogart her time. The last thing she wanted to do was keep Misses Malfoy waiting.

At a quarter till noon Hermione headed back to her office. She quickly walked in before anyone could spot her and slammed the door and locked it behind her. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest and she really had no idea why. For some reason, Hermione felt like this was beginning to feel like a date. The young witch was just glad that she had slipped some calming draught into her bag for this very reason.

Hermione consumed the liquid and almost instantly she began to feel more relaxed. She took a seat at her desk and waited for her secretary to come knocking.

At exactly eleven fifty-nine there was a light knock on Hermione's office door.

"Yes?"

"There is a Misses Malfoy here to see you. She claims she has an appointment."

"She does. Let her in."

Hermione held her breath as her door swung open and the essence of perfection walked through. She felt her self gulp as she took in the sight before her. To her relief she was dressed perfectly. It wasn't too casual but it wasn't to dressy for the day out and about.

"Hello Misses Malfoy," Hermione said in a high pitch tone that didn't match her usual tone of voice.

"Hello Miss Granger. You look busy," Narcissa said as she watched the girl look her up and down. "Should I give you a few more minutes to finish up?"

Hermione wasn't positive but she swore that she saw the slightest flash of self doubt on the blonde's face. However that would of been impossible. Misses Malfoy was nothing but the picture of stoic and self assured. "No. I'm ready," Hermione said a little too fast.

Hermione stood from her desk and moved toward the doorway. It was obvious to both parties that this might have been a terrible idea. Hermione was kicking herself for not getting to know the older woman a little better in group settings before agreeing to spend the afternoon alone with the woman.

Narcissa led the way while Hermione trooped behind her. It was obvious from the amount of people that greeted Narcissa that she was a very influential lady. It seemed as if everyone knew who the blonde older lady was. It was only after they stopped to talk to Hermione's boss's boss that the brunette started to appreciate the influence she could have.

As they got above ground Hermione took in all the sights. It was a rather pleasant day in London the sun was shinning straight down and the sky was nearly cloudless. "So where would you like to go first Miss Granger?"

It took Hermione's mind a second to catch up with what was happening. "Um… You can just call me Hermione. And I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat." Hermione tried to stay calm and act as casual as she would with anyone else.

"Very well. Hermione. You may call me Narcissa then. Did you have any place in mind?"

"No I didn't. Sandwiches would be nice." Hermione wasn't sure what was going on with her brain she was the brightest witch of her age and here she was on a street corner in London mumbling about a bloody sandwich. She felt she was off to an epic fail of a start.

A knowing smile played at the corner of Narcissa's mouth. She simply nodded her head and held out her arm for Hermione to take hold. Hermione was hesitant. She was trying to go through the hundreds of reasons for what this action could mean before she realized that the older witch wanted to apparate somewhere.

As Hermione gently reached out to touch Narcissa's over coat she felt the familiar twist in her stomach. The pair landed in Nocturne alley in front a decrepit building The brunette witch gulped as she took in her surroundings. There was a lot less to fear now that Voldemort was gone but this place still made shivers run up her spine. She couldn't help but think that it wasn't the place for a person of Lady Malfoy's stature. Hermione quickly retreated her hand that was still lingering on the older lady's over coat, A slight red tinged her cheeks as she remembered where she was and who she was with.

Narcissa led the younger witch into the building that was directly in front of them. Hermione was uncertain about this place but if she was being honest she would follow the older blonde witch almost anywhere. As they entered a tall young man, with straight white teeth, greeted them. He took them a table in the corner and told them that someone would be with them shortly.

Hermione's mouth was hanging open in awe of the cozy little restaurant. The interior was immaculate.

Narcissa let out a soft chuckle, "Impressed?"

"Yes. From the outside it looks like a place one would enter only if they were in desperate need."

"It's to deter passerby's from wondering in."

Hermione realized that her mouth was still hanging open. She quickly closed and let her eyes take in her surroundings. She grasped for something to say but she had no idea where to begin a conversation. She was beginning to seriously rethink coming out to lunch with Narcissa. Thankfully they were saved by a young witch who was ready to take their order. Hermione hadn't even bothered to open the menu.

Narcissa pasted on a dazzling smile and quickly rattled off a list of things that they would be having for lunch. The bushy haired brunette felt her insides warm as she watched Narcissa's commanding presence as she talked to the other girl.

The conversation was still down to a bare minimum by the time their food had arrived. Hermione had to admit that the food they served here was phenomenal.

Half way through their meal the young man that had greeted them at the door sauntered over to their table. "How is your meal?"

"Great," Hermione said, oblivious to the way that he was obliviously checking her out.

Narcissa however noticed almost immediately. "It's fine. Thank you," she replied with narrowed eyes. The tone of her voice was unmistakable. The way she said 'thank you' clearly implied that the recipient should fuck off.

The young man quickly wondered off with his tail between his legs. Hermione caught Narcissa's icy gaze but as soon as blue eyes met brown there was that unmistakable softness in them.

Narcissa, being the socialite she was decided to direct some type of dialogue, "So what would you like to do today?"

"I was thinking I could pick up a few new outfits for work."

"Of course. I know just the place. Nice old lady has been running a shop for years."

Hermione nodded along as Narcissa continued talking about different boutiques that might be worth checking out.

As they finished their meal Hermione was feeling a lot more at ease around the older woman. Their waitress walked by the table and set the bill exactly the same distance from both of them. Hermione went to reach for it. She had every intention to pay for their meal as a thank you for taking her out today. When Hermione's hand was within an inch from the slip of paper Narcissa's eyes zeroed in. She swiftly moved her hand and pick it up in one fluid motion. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Narcissa wasn't having any of it.

Hermione felt her self blush for the dozenth time that day. The pair stood up and Narcissa gestured for Hermione to walk out ahead of her. As they approached the exit the young man went to hold open the door for them. But Narcissa was shooting daggers at him. She placed a possessive hand on the small of Hermione's back and made to open the door with her other hand. Hermione was none the wiser of the exchange that had just taken place.

* * *

Let's see… First off I'm sorry. I know it's been awhile. I haven't forgotten about this story. However I don't know when the next update will be, but I am working on it. The next chapter will be the rest of their afternoon.

Second, I fucking love each and every one of you. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Without thinking, Hermione placed her hand on the arm that was being offered to her. As soon as Narcissa felt the light pressure from the girl's touch she apparated them to a small cottage in the middle of a forest. Even though there was sunlight pouring through the trees, Hermione could feel an aura of dark magic encircling her skin. The forest had an ancient feel to it and the young brunette knew that this place had seen its share of horrors.

Hermione chanced a look at the older woman accompanying her. On the surface Narcissa seemed unaffected by their new surroundings. The subtle difference was in the way her icy stare had returned. Hermione hadn't seen that look since the night of the Malfoy party.

"Where are we?" Hermione said in an almost whisper.

"The Black Forest," Narcissa said in a cool voice.

Hermione was only momentarily puzzled, surely the blonde couldn't have meant that they traveled to another country just for some new robes. But then again Hermione shouldn't put anything past the older witch.

"She's the best," Narcissa quickly added after seeing the confusion pass across Hermione's face.

Narcissa placed a hand just hovering inches away from Hermione's back. Hermione felt the energy coming off the older woman's hand and was compelled to move forward. The blonde guided Hermione over the uneven soil and up a tiny set of steps. The young brunette paused at the large and imposing door.

Narcissa took charge and pushed open the heavy door. The interior of the cottage was dark. There were a few candles that cast long shadows on the sparse furniture. Hermione heard the quiet rattle from the bell as Narcissa closed the door behind them. Moments later the pair was greeted by a squatty old lady with a thick German accent. Hermione felt herself coil closer to Narcissa as the stranger approached them.

"Lady Malfoy, what can I do for you?" The old woman asked.

"We were hoping you could help us with some new robes. Hermione has recently gained a new position in the ministry and is in dire need of some new robes."

Hermione scoffed at the word dire. She thought her wardrobe was sufficient, but apparently not to the Malfoy standard. The old lady approached Hermione and told her to spin around. Hermione did as she was told. The smell of old perfume and moth balls entered her nose. Grey beady eyes were appraising every inch of her.

"Very well, follow me to the back and we'll see if we can't find something more appropriate."

The brunette felt unease rise from the pit of her stomach. But with a quick glance to the blonde she was reassured. She followed the German through a poorly lit hallway, into a small room. Cupboards lined the walls and there was a small riser in the middle of the room that was just big enough for one person to stand on. Hermione was forcibly pushed toward the platform. She stood on top of it staring straight ahead. She tried hard not to fidget, she did not need her nerves to show.

After an hour or so the old German lady had gotten the measurements of both witches and had held up dozens of fabric to try and find things that would compliment their skin tones. "Shall I have your Garments delivered or would you like to pick them up here?"

"You may send them to Malfoy Manor," Narcissa said in an almost haughty voice.

With that the pair walked out of the tiny cottage and back into the middle of the forrest. Hermione took in her surroundings. She couldn't help but speculate what type of magical creatures resided here. Narcissa broke through Hermione's thought, "Where would you like to go next?"

Hermione didn't have an answer for that question. She hadn't much thought about what all they would be doing today. She had assumed that they would need to visit a few shops for new clothing, but it seemed as if they had taken care of everything in one spot. Now she had nothing. She started to shrug her shoulders in response, but she quickly caught Narcissa's disapproving look. "I didn't have anything else planned for the day."

"I see. Well are you ready to return home?"

"No," Hermione said a little too quickly and a little too loud. She restarted in a calmer tone, "No. I'm having a good time. Perhaps you could just take me to some of the places you like to visit.

Narcissa's face softened at those words. She held out her arm for Hermione to grasp onto. Hermione, now recognizing the familiar action and quickly placed her hand on the older witch and within seconds they were at their next destination.

This time they were standing in the middle of a road. A narrow strip of sunlight was penetrating past the clouds. Shops lined both sides of the streets. However the shops looked ancient. They were all a dirty grey hue with huge cracks in their foundation and a thick film of dust coating the windows. And once again Hermione could feel ancient magic run across her skin.

Narcissa took charge this time and walked straight toward one of the smaller buildings. The words, on the sign out front, had faded over time but Hermione could make out the word Apothecary. She lifted a single eyebrow out of curiosity, but Narcissa said nothing.

Hermione walked through the door that was being held open for her. She took one quick look around and almost instantly fell in love. The walls were lined with books on different potions. Some of the books looked like they had been there since the store opened. In the middle of the room there were various items that one would need in potion making. Hermione noticed a small shelf behind the counter that contained the more rare ingredients. As Hermione was taking in the sights she didn't notice a rather small old man come from the back of the shop.

"Ahh, Misses Malfoy. How nice to see you. I hope everything is going well?" Hermione was startled by the sound of his voice, but Narcissa held an air of cool indifference as always.

"Everything is quite well. I was just hoping to pick up a few items."

"Of course. Come over to the counter and I'll see what I can't sort out for you."

Hermione could tell that the man was stumbling all over himself trying to impress the ever great Lady Malfoy. She scoffed at him before remembering where she was and why it probably wasn't polite to sneer at the old wizard. Hermione walked over to the small section on ancient potions, she didn't want to intrude on Narcissa's business. She ran her finger over each title as she read them. No particular book stood out more than another, so she simply selected one that seemed medium in size.

Hermione let herself get lost in the text. She drowned out the hushed voices that were coming from the other side of the store and let herself get immersed in the book. About five minutes later she felt a presence behind her. She wasn't sure how long someone had been standing there but she imagined it had been for at least a few minutes. She took in a deep breath and her nose was assaulted with the sweet perfume that she immediately recognized as Narcissa's.

The young brunette slowly turned around and caught Narcissa unabashedly staring at her. The blonde seemed to realize that she has been caught, "Sorry. I was just watching you read. I didn't want to interrupt, you seemed so engrossed."

Narcissa had to admit to herself that the girl in front of her was quite beautiful. She was also mesmerized by the way the brunettes features crinkled when she read something that she didn't fully grasp. She watched as Hermione's eyes would dart back and forth over the same passage until her features smoothed and the glint of knowledge shone in her eyes. The older witch was certain that she had never seen anyone who was so fascinating to watch.

"It's fine. I was just browsing." Narcissa lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. If that was just browsing she would love to see what actual reading looked like on the girl.

"Well I'm finished here. Take your time and let me know when you are ready to leave."

Hermione noticed as the blonde didn't move from her spot. Apart of Hermione desperately wanted to stay and look at each and every book in the store. However she was certain that the blonde was going to stand there and stare at her until she was done. She didn't want the distraction. Hermione gingerly reached up to put the book back on the top shelf. She was having a hard time reaching and standing on her tip toes wasn't giving her the added height she had hoped for.

Narcissa walked up behind Hermione. She felt her back enveloped in the warmth of another being. Narcissa reached her hand up for the book, brushing against Hermione's skin as she took it out of her hand. She leaned in closer to the shelf pressing herself deeper into Hermione's back and placed the book on the shelf with ease. Hermione felt heat prickle over her skin and her heart had stopped beating. She had also stopped breathing all together. Narcissa was too close to her and her senses were being overloaded. Hermione froze. She was certain that the older witch had lingered for longer than was necessary. But as she thought about it she realized just how absurd that idea was.

Hermione's voice betrayed her as she tried to speak, "I'm ready." Her words came out quite and breathless. Narcissa's face held a knowing smirk as she lead the girl out of the Apothecary. Once outside in the fresh air, Hermione regained her senses.

"I'm afraid it's almost dinner time. I would hate to keep you from anything you had planned for tonight."

Hermione noted the sharp tone on the last part of her words. She got the impression that the blonde was implying that she didn't want to keep her from plans she might have with anyone else but the sour tone of voice wasn't making sense to Hermione. "I didn't have anything planned."

Relief washed over Narcissa's features. "In that case would you like to accompany back to Malfoy Manor. It would be rude to let you go home hungry."

"I've taken up enough of your time for one day. I'll head home." Hermione desperately wanted to spend every moment in the blondes presence but she needed to sort out the flood of emotions that had been running through her first.

The disappointment was evident on the older witches face, "Well in that case we must go out together again soon. I had a lovely time."

"Of course," was Hermione's easy reply as they parted ways.

* * *

A special thank you to everyone that followed, favourited, and reviewed. I think I replied to all of the reviews. For those who left anonymous reviews: Thanks! I'm sorry if I overlooked anyone.

As always thanks for taking the time to read.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone for reading. And thanks to all of you who pushed one of those buttons at the bottom of the chapter. A special thanks to Gabi16love for pointing out the Luscius isn't sweet. =)

* * *

As Hermione slept that night, her dreams were haunted by the clearest pair of blue eyes. When she woke up the following morning she couldn't get Narcissa out of her thoughts. The week went on with relative calm. She had her weekly dinner with her friends. This time it was at Ron's flat. They teased her a little about Draco, but since he wasn't in attendance they didn't feel the need to hammer on about it.

On Monday Hermione received an owl from Draco. She had managed to brush him off for the last five days. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she had no interest in having dinner with him this week. His tawny owl was waiting for her reply however. So she quickly pulled a piece of parchment off her desk and told him that things were a bit hectic at work, but she would let him know when she had some spare time.

Draco was in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, skimming over the newspaper, when his owl returned with Hermione's reply. He quickly unfolded the paper and read what was inside. It was obvious that he was disappointed.

"What's wrong Draco?" Narcissa queried as she got off the couch to go see what had her only son so distressed. It was then that she caught a glimpse of the young brunette's flawless handwriting. Her fingers clenched as she waited for him to explain.

"Hermione. She says she's busy with work, and doesn't know when she'll be able to have dinner with me."

Narcissa turned her face to stone. The only person that knew her well enough to read her face was Lucius and she didn't need him to look up and figure out what was going through her head. That would only make the situation a hundred times worse. On the inside the blonde was cheering that Hermione would not be going out with her son anytime soon.

"Well, say something mother."

Narcissa realized that she had been caught up in her thoughts. "I'm sorry Draco. Perhaps Miss Granger is busy. I'm sure she will make time for you." Her blue eyes darkened the slightest bit when she said the last part. She truly hoped that Hermione wouldn't be finding spare time for him anytime soon. However if she didn't have the time for Draco that also meant she wouldn't have time for the dinner that Narcissa was planning on asking her to. Her spirits fell at that thought.

"Yeah. Maybe," Draco replied as sauntered off to take a stroll around the garden.

As Narcissa sat back down to continue the book she had been reading, Lucius looked up at her with a puzzled expression, "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Narcissa said evenly.

"It almost seems as if you don't want the know-it-all to date our son."

"Don't be absurd." Narcissa knew she was caught, even her own voice betrayed her.

"Well I would hate to see how you acted if there was someone you really didn't want to date Draco."

"Let it go please," Malfoy's didn't beg but she was getting desperate. She knew that Lucius would drop it for the time being, but it definitely would not be the end of it. He was the type to try and gather information along the way then ambush you when you were least expecting it. She quickly gathered her belongings and stalked off to her wing of the house. She didn't want to sit under his scrutinizing gaze a moment longer.

When Narcissa reached her desk she pulled out a piece of paper and quickly jotted a note for Hermione. She called her owl and set him off in the correct direction.

Hermione was just leaving the ministry when she spotted Narcissa's owl. She lifted her arm so he could land. She was ill equipped to take any letters currently so she carried the owl back to her flat. As soon as she walked through the door she made a beeline to the kitchen to get the feathered creature some treats. After that was done she took the letter into her home office.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Forgive me for bothering you. I know how busy things can get. However I would enjoy it if you would accompany me for dinner on Friday. If you have other things going on I understand._

_,Yours Narcissa._

Hermione felt her heart beat quicken as she poured over the short note. She was already imaging the new and exciting places she would get to visit with the older witch. Without thinking twice she set out to write a quick reply.

As soon as she had sent the owl on it's way she realized just who Narcissa was in relation to Draco. She couldn't believe that she had overlooked such a major detail. If Draco found the note or Narcissa told him it would cause quite the problem.

She quickly pulled out a piece of paper. She figured she could have lunch with Draco on Friday. That way it would only last the hour that the ministry allowed her for lunch. Technically the ministry didn't care how long she took for lunch, but Draco didn't need to know that.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was pleased that Hermione had agreed to have dinner with her Friday evening. She tried not think to hard on the fact that Hermione had turned her son down but had accepted her invitation without hesitation. As she was walking toward the dinning room she couldn't help but notice the pleased look on her son's face.

"What has you suddenly chipper?" She hoped that it had something to do with one of the quidditch teams he followed and nothing to do with her brunette witch.

"Hermione has agreed to have lunch with me Friday."

Narcissa felt her heart sink as he continued. "It's only an hour. I would have hoped to spend a bit more time with her, but I'll take it for now."

Narcissa was still disappointed but she did notice that she was getting to spend all night with Hermione. She shook her head back and forth hard. She really needed to get these petty thoughts out of her head. Draco was interested in Hermione. She had no business interfering and it wasn't like Hermione would ever return any type of feelings she might have for the younger witch. All though it was curious that she was spending the entire evening with her and a measly lunch with Draco.

The rest of the week flew by. At noon on Friday Draco appeared in Hermione's office. He was ready to take her out for their lunch. Hermione had been dreading it all week, but her dread was overshadowed by the excitement she was feeling about her evening plans. She could tell by the look on Draco's face that he was pleased with him self. Hermione knew in the pit of her stomach that she was going to have to start letting him down easily. It was obvious to her that he had more on his mind than just friendship and that was the only direction Hermione wanted their relationship to move towards.

Thirty minutes into the lunch Hermione received an owl from one of the employees in her department. It described a potion emergency that had come up and she was needed back in the office as soon as she could get there. Hermione looked up at Draco's long face. It was obvious that he knew the gist of what the note had said. She apologized as she started to gather her things.

The pair parted ways. Draco had asked to set up another lunch and Hermione promised that she would owl him sometime this weekend. She was very specific not to actually confirm on the whole lunch idea just that she would simply be in touch. When Hermione got back to work there was a huge mess to clean up. Apparently a kid had gotten hold of their older siblings potion book and decided to have a go at it. Of course the whole thing went awry and now Hermione had a job to do.

Hermione left work an hour later than her normal time. She had considered asking Narcissa if they could push dinner back an hour but she was certain that the older blonde would disapprove of tardiness and plan changing. Besides Hermione was looking forward to their dinner.

On the other side of London Narcissa was in her room getting ready for her evening with Hermione. She had planned out something that would hopefully impress the girl. Narcissa had noticed that Hermione was different than most witches. She wasn't impressed by the Malfoy money. All though she could appreciate the finer things in life she didn't need them. She knew how to enjoy the simple things in life, and Narcissa found this quite refreshing. She had spent her whole life around people who thought the world revolved around how much money one had in their Gringotts account. It was a nice change of pace for her.

As Narcissa was applying a light spritz of perfume, before she headed out to pick up Hermione, she saw Draco slowly walking past her room. Being his mother for so many years had proven to be quite helpful. She could read his face as if she was reading his thoughts. And his current face said that he was up to something. "What are you doing," She called out.

"Nothing. Just walking about."

"Sure. Do you have plans tonight?"

Draco's face instantly froze as if he had been caught. "No."

Narcissa knew immediately that he was lying but she didn't have the time to play twenty questions and figure it out. "Fine. Have fun and be safe doing nothing," she said with a knowing glint in her eye.

As Draco turned to walk away he realized how dressed up his mother was. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

Draco knew that it was bold face lie. But he also didn't have time to interrogate Narcissa on the matter. It would have to wait till later. "Okay. Well have fun staying in tonight."

They both walked in opposite directions of each other, hoping to not have anyone else question there whereabouts this evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione nervously paced around her flat as she waited for Narcissa to show up. To her relief she didn't have long to wait. There was a soft knock on her front door and she rushed to it. Stopping herself just before she opened it to check over her outfit. She ran her fingers through her hair, then checked to make sure her breath didn't stink, and finally she smoothed her hands over her outfit. She Swung the door open and was taken aback by the sight. Before her stood Lady Malfoy and she was breathtaking as always. Hermione leaned in to hug her. Her nostrils flared as she took in one of the best scents she had ever smelled.

Narcissa smiled to herself when she felt the young brunette linger longer than was necessary. She felt as Hermione took in a deep breath of her. Narcissa gently pulled back and ushered the pair into the living room, it was obvious that Hermione was going to need a minute to gather her wits.

Hermione blushed furiously as she realized that she had spaced out for a moment. "Hello," was all she could manage to get out.

"Hello Hermione. How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well. How are you doing?"

"I'm great. I was hoping that you would allow me to take you to this fabulous little bistro and then perhaps we can find something to do afterwards."

Hermione was more than pleased with the idea. "Of course. Lead the way and I'll follow you anywhere." Hermione blushed at her statement she didn't mean to add the anywhere part but thinking back on it she was pretty sure she meant every word of it.

Narcissa offered Hermione her arm and as the young brunette touched the bare spot of her skin she felt a warm shiver run through her body, starting from the point of contact. She then felt the pull in her stomach and before she knew it they were reappearing on a quaint cobblestone street.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see."

Narcissa led Hermione to one of the bistros that lined the street and held the door open for her. Hermione was hit by the wall of sweet smelling baked goods. There was a young woman there to greet them. The words that were spoke escaped Hermione. She simply looked at the young woman with a confused expression.

It was only when Narcissa replied in a different language that Hermione realized she wouldn't of understood the hostess anyway. She let herself be led to a table for two near a large window that looked out to the bustling street.

Hermione felt comforted by her surroundings. As few minutes later a server came out and Narcissa ordered for both of them. It was becoming their thing and she implicitly trusted Narcissa's judgment. The brunette rather enjoyed someone ordering for her and opening her eyes to new experiences.

The pair enjoyed a nice quite dinner with easy conversation. Hermione told Narcissa about work and talked about her friends at Narcissa's prompting. She however made an effort to not let the conversation lead to Draco. In turn Hermione asked Narcissa about her life, but the blonde seemed more interested in listening to Hermione talk.

Hermione was prepared to pick up the tab this round since Narcissa had paid for their meal last time. However when the waiter approached Narcissa was already handing him money and telling him to keep the change. Hermione pulled on her best pout.

"You're pout is absolutely adorable. Perhaps I'll pick up the check more often," Narcissa said with a wink. Hermione sat stunned by the older woman's words.

"Well thank you very much. I'll have to repay the favor sometime."

"Nonsense. It's truly my pleasure," the words were said with such sincerity that Hermione believed that the older woman really did enjoy spoiling Hermione.

"What would you like to do next, dear? That is if you don't have other plans tonight."

Hermione blushed at the term of endearment but she enjoyed the sweet moniker. "I actually didn't have anything planned for tonight. I wasn't sure what all you would have in store for us."

"Very well. I know this perfect little place."

The pair walked out of the bistro and down the street. Hermione was filled with excitement to see what would happen next as she let herself be led down the street. Narcissa stopped in front of a wine store. The brunette quirked an eyebrow but didn't questions anything as she walked through the door that was being held open for her. Narcissa walked straight to the counter with purpose and moments later they were leaving with a bottle of what Hermione only assumed was France's best wine. At least with the price that was paid for the bottle it better be one of the best.

As they were met with the cool night air Hermione felt herself enjoying the breeze against her face. Narcissa's words interrupted her moment, "It's a lovely evening and our destination isn't far. Would you care to walk there?"

"No that sounds like a lovely idea."

The pair took off towards the outskirts of the town. Hermione felt a warm hand slip into her own. It was a pleasant surprise and Hermione found herself tightening her grip for fear of losing the contact.

Narcissa led them to a small grassy hillside. The scene was breathtaking. It overlooked a small lake and the night stars were magnificent. The blonde pulled something small out of her bag. With a swish of her wand Narcissa was holding a regular sized picnic basket.

"Do you carry one of those with you everywhere?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. But I was hoping that you would agree to come watch the stars with me tonight." The smile that graced Narcissa's lips could of melted steel.

They spread the blanket on the ground and took a seat. Hermione was sprawled everywhere compared to the graceful way the older witch had sat down. Narcissa pulled two wine glasses out of the basket and poured them each a generous helping.

The pair sat in silence for quite sometime just enjoying the soft waves and crickets chirping. Hermione was beginning to feel like this was quite possibly one of the best dates that she had ever been on. Then she mentally scolded herself. This was most certainty not a date, but she couldn't help but wish it was. After about thirty minutes of silence Narcissa pulled out a book with a bow on it, from her basket.

"I saw you looking at this while we were at the store the other day."

Hermione took a look at the gift that was being held out to her. She could feel her heart swell with adoration. It was indeed one of the books that she had been looking at while they were out shopping. "Thank you!" she said as she rushed to throw her arms around Narcissa's neck. She quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back.

"No problem. I felt like I had rushed you out of the store. I felt terrible."

Hermione's cheeks held a permeant blush. She noticed that it never really went away when she was in the older witches presence. She quickly flipped open the first page and not a minute later she was sucked into the book. She didn't mean to but it always happened when she was presented with something new to learn.

Narcissa didn't mind in the least. She was actually glad that her gift had gone over so well. She was content to watch as Hermione's eyes drifted over the pages. After quite sometime had passed Hermione looked up with a horrified expression, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get distracted. That was quite rude of me." She quickly shut the book and tucked it beside her.

"It's really no bother. It's enjoyable to see the pure excitement on your face when you're learning new things."

For the rest of the evening the two sat and talked about different things. It turned out that Narcissa was quite knowledgable on a variety subjects. Hermione took advantage and questioned her about almost everything, soaking up the information like a sponge.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"About two in the morning."

"Two in the morning! Holy shit!" Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth as the last words left her mouth. She had never meant to say such a vulgar thing in front of such a formal lady.

"Don't fret dear. I've lived with death eaters. I've heard and seen worse."

It seemed that Narcissa always knew how to put the girl at ease. Hermione folded the blanket while Narcissa put the wine glasses back in the basket.

"I'll take you home," Narcissa said.

Hermione was beginning to see where Draco got his manners from. "That's not necessary. I can apparate myself home."

"Don't be silly. I want to make sure you get home safe."

Hermione allowed Narcissa to take them back to her flat. They apparated inside the living room. Hermione was starting to feel awkward. The majority of her didn't want Narcissa to leave even though she knew it was late and they needed to say goodbye.

"I had a lovely evening Hermione. Thank you for coming out with me."

"No problem. I had a great time. Do you think we could do it again sometime?"

"Of course. I'll send you an owl tomorrow."

Hermione smiled at that. She moved closer and positioned herself to give the older woman a hug. Narcissa was intently starring at her lips and was moving in closer to the young witch. In the last moment Narcissa turned her head and kissed Hermione on the cheek as she wrapped the smaller girl in a hug. The two stayed that way longer than necessary.

When they broke apart Narcissa looked flustered. She quickly walked out the door throwing a goodbye over her shoulder.

"What the fuck is happening?" Hermione sighed to her empty apartment. She didn't realize that Narcissa had stopped on the other side of the closed door to gather her self.

Hermione's mind was swimming of thoughts of the Narcissa. She desperately wanted to spend more time with the older woman. She quite frankly felt a drawl to her like she had never felt before. This woman was everything that Hermione wanted and she was determined to get what she wanted. As she fell asleep that night her dreams were plagued with thoughts of perfectly smooth pale skin and and tight red lips.

When Narcissa got home she quickly made her way up towards her quarters. As she passed the sitting room she saw that Draco was in there having a night cap.

"You're home late," He said with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Well, did you at least have a nice evening?"

"It's was perfect," Narcissa said with a far away look in her eyes.

She quickly rushed upstairs before she let anything else slip. She didn't need her son to know that she was trying to court the object of his affection and that she was positively smitten with the girl.

* * *

**A big thank you to everyone that has read this story. An even bigger thanks to those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed. You guys really are the best. Aside from that the weather outside is perfect today and the sun is shinning. I'm going grab a book, a mojito, and my ipod and soak up some sun. I suggest everyone do the same.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke up around noon on Saturday. She was feeling absolutely refreshed. She had gotten a decent nights sleep and her dreams were pleasant. She was ready to face the day. As she was walking to her kitchen to make herself some tea she spotted Narcissa's owl sitting on her dinning room table. Hermione felt the tingles of excitement run through her body as she went to take the letter from the feathered creature. Not even bothering to wonder how he got inside her flat.

She quickly unrolled the piece of off white parchment and ran her fingers over the elegant script.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I had a truly wonderful evening last night. Thank you for accompanying me. I know this is terribly rude of me, but we're having a small get together at Malfoy Manor this evening and I was hoping you would join us? I'm sorry for inviting you last minute and I will understand if you have prior engagements. You may bring a date if you wish and you don't need to bother dressing up. It's just an informal get together with some of our friends. It starts at 8 p.m. but being fashionably late to these things is quite normal. _

_Yours,_

_Narcissa_

Hermione didn't need anytime to ponder her decision. She would be going. She briefly considered bringing someone, but thought better of it. She was now fully admitting to herself that she wanted Misses Malfoy and there was also the small problem of Draco. She paused for a moment. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Draco again. She had told him that her schedule would be terribly full this weekend and that she didn't know when she would be able to see him. She would have to come up with some sort of story about how her schedule had suddenly cleared. In the back of her head she knew that she needed to let Draco down and be honest with him. But she figured she would have plenty of time for that…later.

Hermione went to make herself breakfast after she sent off her response. She checked the clock hanging on the wall. She had seven hours to get ready. She knew that she had plenty of time to waste the day away before she had to start getting ready. She spotted the book that Narcissa had bought her on the couch. She decided that she would spend her afternoon reading it and relaxing until it was time to get ready.

Four hours passed without Hermione even noticing. She jumped up from her comfortable spot on the couch when she saw the time. She knew that she always got lost in time when reading and she scolded herself for not setting an alarm.

She briskly walked to her room and spent thirty minutes picking out some clothes. Although Narcissa said that it would be casual, that word had an entirely different meaning to pure bloods. She would never consider showing up in something casual to a Malfoy party. She finally decided on something that she had bought when she was out shopping the Narcissa. It was fancy but it didn't look like she was trying too hard.

Hermione then started a bath and took to getting ready for the night. By eight o'clock she was nearly ready to walk out the door. However Narcissa made it seem that it was expected that she show up late. If only she had told her how late would be acceptable. As if on cue an owl appeared at her window.

_8:30 _was all the note had said, and Hermione smiled to herself at how well the blonde knew her. It was surprising how close the pair had become in such a short amount of time. She had always thought of Misses Malfoy as untouchable but after spending time with her she realized that the older witch was more human then she would have ever thought possible.

Hermione sat back down with her book, picking up where she had left off. This time she made sure to set a timer. At 8:25 the buzzing noise filed the room. Hermione walked over to the mirror and smoothed out her attire. It wouldn't do her well to show up in a wrinkled mess. She smoothed down a few irreverent strands of hair. Taking a deep calming breath Hermione stepped into the fire place and called out her destination.

The world flashed before her and the sight of the now familiar Malfoy foyer came into view. Hermione stepped out and brushed a few smudges off of her blouse. To her surprise Narcissa Malfoy was waiting there for her with a huge smile plastered on her face. Hermione felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. She also was grateful that she had decided to wear an outfit that was more than casual, as she took in what Narcissa was wearing.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't of missed it," Hermione replied with a half smile.

Narcissa offered her arm and led Hermione away from the fire place.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure...I mean yes, please."

Narcissa started to raise an eyebrow in question to what she wanted but Hermione caught up, "I'm sure whatever you order for me will be great."

Narcissa led them over to the bar. The elf behind it was quick to rush to the older woman and fulfill her order.

There was a slight lull in their conversation and Hermione took the time to look around the room. There weren't nearly as many people as there was at the last party she had attended here. There was also something different in the air this time, but Hermione choose to ignore it and focus on her drink. She could certainly use something to take the edge off of the tension she was feeling.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Honestly it was my pleasure, I wanted you here."

Hermione felt her insides warm up at that statement she grabbed her drink firmly and downed the rest of it in one go.

"I'll grab you another one, don't move."

Hermione seemingly had no choice. She waited right where she was told, she was almost afraid to move a muscle. The time alone gave her a chance to survey the room a little more in depth. She noticed Mister Malfoy standing off to one side of the room talking to a blonde that looked to be only slightly older than herself. From their body language it was clear that the pair was flirting with each other. There were only four other people in the room. They were off to one side having what seemed to be a very intense debate.

Hermione looked over her shoulder when she heard a door open behind her. Her stomach instantly dropped as she saw who had just walked in. She was sure fate hated her when Draco spotted her immediately and walked over to her.

"Hermione, what a surprise to see you here," the excitement on his face was unmistakable.

"Your mother was kind enough to invite me, and my schedule had seemingly cleared up."

"That's terrific. Can I get you a drink?"

Hermione had never been more grateful for a conversation to be interrupted in her life, she was terrible at lying and she didn't know how much longer she could pretend that she had any interest in what Draco had to say. She was waiting for her enthralling blonde to show back up.

"No need Draco," Narcissa said in a flat tone as she handed the drink in question over to Hermione.

Hermione took it and started to consume it at a rate that was far from lady like. Narcissa smirked to herself at how well she knew the girl and she was glad that she had actually ordered two more drinks. If the brunette was to keep up her current pace then Narcissa would be spending the whole night at the bar ordering drinks for her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco queried.

"Yes," Hermione's answer was quick but Narcissa was the only one who noticed the edgy tone in her voice.

"May I get you something to eat?"

"No thank you."

Narcissa's mind started working in overtime and she came up with a devious plot to keep Draco away from Hermione. She really just wanted to spend time alone with _her_ girl. The plan was no where near perfect, and given more time she was sure she could of thought of a better one, but this would suffice for now.

"Draco would you be a dear and grab me some hors d'oeuvres? Make sure to get enough incase Hermione changes her mind."

Draco being raised as a pure blood was more than happy to assist in anything that his mother would ask him, "It would be my pleasure."

Hermione shot Narcissa a thankful look.

"Did you have a pleasant day?" Narcissa said in attempts to start a conversation.

"Quite. I got a chance to read the book you purchased for me."

"That sounds lovely. I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"Most definitely. It's perfect. Did you have a nice day?"

"It was okay. I had some last minute errands to run to, finalizing the menu for this evening, and making sure everything was in order for tonight."

Hermione didn't have a response so she brought her drink to her lips, to her surprise it was empty. She didn't recall doing that.

Narcissa chuckled at the confusion that was written on Hermione's face. "Here, I got you another one," she said as she exchange the empty glass for a full one.

Hermione knew that she should slow down on her drinking, she could feel the buzz starting to swim around her body. She felt looser and she noted that she didn't feel nearly as tense as she had when she arrived.

They continued in conversation for a few more minutes before Draco arrived with a small plate filled with different foods. Narcissa took the plate and stared carefully at it. She selected something that looked like a cracker with different spreads and garnishes on it.

"Here try this," she said. Instead of handing it to Hermione she held it out so she could take a bite. Narcissa's eye's grew darker as Hermione let out a soft moan and licked the taste off of her lips. Unbeknownst to the two who were caught up in their little world, Draco was starring intently at Hermione.

After a few minutes of tense conversation Narcissa turned to her son, "Draco be a dear, go see if everything is coming along with the elves."

"Of course."

As Draco wandered off to the location of the nearest elf Narcissa held out her hand to Hermione, "How about a tour of the gardens."

Narcissa was pleased that the brunette had agreed, she was hoping that it would take a little longer for Draco to find them if they were out of sight.

As they walked out into the cool night air a slight shiver ran through Hermione. Without a second thought Narcissa wrapped her arm around Hermione and pulled her in close trying to help warm her up. They stayed like that as the older woman led them around pointing out the different rare flowers that littered the garden. She was almost certain that Hermione wouldn't remember most of it from the way she was swaying on her feet.

They finally reached the inner most part of a garden. The house wasn't visible from this spot. There was a tree with a bench under it that faced a small fountain. "This is beautiful," Hermione breathed out.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. It's one of my favorite spots to sit and enjoy nature." The first stars of the night were becoming visible and Hermione took a seat on the bench. Narcissa following. Hermione leaned into the blonde's side and Narcissa instinctually wrapped an arm tightly around her.

The two sat in silence letting time slip by them, Hermione looking at the night sky while Narcissa was content to sit and look at the expression on the brunette's face. As Hermione turned to speak she was taken aback by how close the other woman was, but she was more surprised at how comfortable it felt.

"I'm having a lovely time."

"I'm glad. I'm having a much better time now that you're here," Narcissa purred out as she swept a strand of hair away from Hermione's face letting her hand linger longer than what could be considered platonic. Hermione felt every ounce of alcohol she had consumed running through her veins. It was putting everything into a haze and all she could seem to focus on was the older woman.

Unsure if it was the liquid courage that was provoking her to speak what was on her mind, Hermione felt an overwhelming need to blurt out what she was thinking, "You're so pretty."

It was Narcissa's turn to blush. "Thank you."

"I mean it." Hermione said through a giggle. She was getting braver and she let her hand rest high up on Narcissa's thigh. "I like you"

Narcissa let out a slight chuckle at how the usually eloquent girl was behaving. She couldn't say that she minded though. "I like you too."

Hermione did a small fist pump, she was excited to be reassured that she wasn't misreading the signs that she had seen.

"I want to kiss you." Hermione half slurred.

"Oh yeah," Narcissa stated. She was enjoying the lighter side of Hermione and she was making a mental note that maybe she should make Hermione drink around her more often. It certainly brought out what the girl was really thinking instead of leaving her shy and embarrassed.

Narcissa's eyes darted to the younger woman's lips as she was closing in she heard the noise of heavy foot steps on gravel. In a moment of clarity she pushed Hermione back just in time to see Draco rounding on them.

"There you are."

"Yes I was just taking Hermione for a tour of the gardens."

"I could of done that," Draco said with a pout.

Narcissa was relieved to notice that Draco was acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She was positive that he hadn't been privy to their conversation and actions moments before he showed up. Narcissa choose not to respond to him. If she had her way she would be the only one taking Hermione for tours of anything.

"It's almost time for dinner. May I escort the two of you back to the house?"

Hermione was unusually quite during this exchange. She choose not to look at Draco but instead choose to focus on the curves of Narcissa's body. Narcissa stood up pulling Hermione up with her. She grabbed her son's arm and waited for Hermione to grab the other one so he could take them to the house.

Hermione stood staring at the pair for a moment. She didn't want to be led anywhere by Draco, she missed the warmth that came with Narcissa. She ignored the arm that was being offered to her and choose to grab Narcissa's free arm instead. The older blonde couldn't help but notice the way Draco was pouting. Then she noticed the smile that was playing on Hermione's lips and she couldn't help but feel lighter on the inside.

The trio walked back to the house in near silence. As they entered they heard an elf announcing that dinner was served. Draco led them to the dinning room Where he pulled out a chair for his mother. Hermione not wanting to see where Draco would seat her plopped down in the to the left of Narcissa. She was clever enough to make sure there wasn't an empty seat on the right side of her. Narcissa chuckled at this while Draco stormed off to the only available seat further down the table.

As the first course was being served Narcissa felt a light pressure running up along her thigh. She was slightly startled but kept her composure as she investigated. When she looked down she saw that Hermione was raking her nails up and down her exposed skin. For Hermione's part she was acting like everything was normal. She was vaguely listening to whatever boring thing the man across from her was saying.

Narcissa gingerly picked the brunette's hand up and set it back in it's owners lap. Giving it a few soft pats in hopes that Hermione would understand and leave her hand there. For the most part Hermione behaved herself, but as she downed yet another strong drink she found herself caring less and less what was appropriate. Her hand slowly found it's way back over to Narcissa's skin.

After a few round Narcissa gave up trying to make the girl behave. At this point she was just trying to keep her composure through dinner and willing it to be over already.

* * *

**I'm aware that this is probably a terrible place to stop. However I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and I have to stop writing for the day. I am also aware that I flat out suck at updating. I will say that I want to update more often but I am not finding the time to do so. Therefor I have no idea when the next update will be. I'm hoping to have this story finished up in about the next three chapters though.**

**As always thank you so much for reading, I sincerely mean that. You guys make me want to finish this story for you.**


End file.
